Konoha High:Sakura Style
by amuhinamori145
Summary: Sakura goes to Konoha high cause her God brother Naruto wants her to. Her childhood friend Sasuke is also there and friends with Naruto. What happens when Sakuras sad past that only Sasuke and Naruto know cathes up to her?Chapter. 4 is fixed!
1. She arrives and an old friend

**Bold-Inner,actions or authors notes.**

_Italics- Thoughts or flashbacks._

**_Bold and italics: Song lyrics._**

* * *

><p><strong>"BEEP!"<strong>

**"BEEP!"**

**"BE-CRASH!"**

_"Ugh. Why does life hate me? Why does life love to make my life miserable? Why-"_ My rants were cut of by the sound of my cell phone going off. The caller I.D showing a picture of my god brother Naruto Uzumaki eating a bowl of ramen.

_"-INCLUDE STUPID,IDIOTIC,GOD-BROTHERS?"_ I thought finishing my rant from earlier as I answered the phone.

"Hello Sakura speaking"

"SAKURA-CHAAAANNN! WHERE ARE YOU? SCHOOL'S ABOUT TO START! EVERYONE IS SO ANXOIUS TO SEE YOU! Well,except Sasuke-teme,but you know he is just a emotionless emo freak. Anyways,YOUR GOING TO BE LATE!" He yelled. I put the phone three feet away from my ear so that I didn't go deaf. I sighed heavily. _"Stupid idiot why does he have to-wait did he just say I was late?"_

**"No duh moron. Check your alarm-oh wait you assasinated it!' **my inner stated(more like yelled) in my head. "

_"Here are some things you need to know about my inner:_

_1: She is the exact opposite as me._

_2: She says things that are:mean,stupid,silly and perverted (And when I say perverted,I mean REALLY perverted). _

_3: She likes to mock me._

_4: I THOUGHT I LOCKED HER IN A CHEST IN THE BACK OF MY MIND AFTER MY BEST FRIEND MOVED AWAY!"_ I yelled pointedly at her.

**"Well I'm free! Muahahahaha! Little miss know-it-all."**

_"Urusai! Urusai! Urusai! Jigoku ni ochiru!" _I snapped back. **(A/N: Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Go to hell!)**

**"My my. Someones a little touchy this morning"** She mocked.

"Oh yeah? Well-"

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAN! HEEEEELLLLLOOOOOOO! ARE YOU THEEERRRRRREEEE?" Naruto said...well more like yelled into the speaker. I checked the time on my phone it read 6:45. I twitched. School starts at 8:00 and ends at 4:00.

**"Oooooh,he is gonnaaa geeeet iiittt"** Inner said.

"I AM NOT AN EMOTIONLESS EMO FREAK! YOU STUPID RAMEN LOVING IDIOT!" I heard a monotone voice yell on the other line. (And hearing a monotone voice yell sounds pretty strange). I sucked in a deep breathe and yelled.

"NARUTO YOU STUPID BRAINLESS CAN'T-TELL-TIME-RIGHT MORON! THERE IS TWO HOURS UNTIL SCHOOL STARTS SO BACK OF AND TELL YOUR WIERD MONOTONE VOICE FRIEND TO SHUTUP OR ELSE I WILL GO OVER THERE AND KICK YOU AND KICK HIS BUTT UNDERSTAND? I REALLY DON'T WANT TO BE WOKEN UP TWO HOURS BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS! FOR KAMI SAMA'S SAKE NARUTO SO HELP ME IF YOU EVER- AND I REPEAT EVER-WAKE ME UP THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING,I WILL RIP OUT THE PART THAT MAKES YOU A MAN AND MAKES SURE YOU CAN NEVER HAVE KIDS GOT IT?"I yelled.

"Y-yes S-s-sakura-c-chan'' He said frightntned. ''Good. Bye-bye now."

* * *

><p><span>NORMAL P.O.V<span>

"Dang,she has a loud voice." Sasuke said _"I would recognize that annoying,high pitched yell anywhere"_ He thought with a smirk.

"..." Ino kept quiet.

"Hehe. I like her." Tenten replied with an evil grin. "She's the only one able to shut Ino up."

"Ha! That's funny! Only one able to shu-hey!" Ino yelled. "Tenten you jerk! She cannot- I repeat- CANNOT! Keep me quiet!" She yelled.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Bring it panda."

"Oh its already brought!"

**BONK!**

**BONK!**

Tenten and Ino turned around to see a VERY mad looking Hinata glaring at them with one clenched fist in front of her chest.

"Ino...shut up or ...pretty blonde hair go...you don't want to know what I would do to you." She gasped. Tenten bowed her head and went to a...random...emo corner. Other passerby's just looked at them like they were crazy.

"WHAT! YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH US? HUH? WHAT'ER YA LOOKING AT?" Tenten yelled from her emo corner with anime tears streaming down her face.

"WOAH HINATA-CHAN! THAT WAS SO COOL!" Naruto yelled as he went over to her,blushing a deep crimson.

"Oh brother. My poor,clueless,idiotic friend." Shikamaru muttered.

"..."

"Hn."

* * *

><p><span>SAKURA'S P.O.V<span>

As I trudged to the bathroom my mind flooded with thoughts of my life before my mom remarried.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Daddy! Daddy! Look!" Little Sakura yelled as she ran across the green grass of her backyard._

_"What is it chimp?" He asked in a sweet voice. Sakura pouted. "Why monkey?" She asked._

_"When you were born,you looked like a baby chimp" He said as he laughed. Her pout deepened as she rolled her eyes._

_"What did you want to show me?" He asked._

_Sakura stared at him blankly for a second then smiled hugely. "Look! When me and mommy were at the store we bought you this" She said happily as she showed him a locket shaped like a heart that matched her mother's. He opened it to see a picture of himself with her and mommy. Sakura's dad quickly hugged her picked her up and ran in the house to thank her mom and eat dinner._

_FLASHBACK ENDED_

NORMAL P.O.V

By the time she came back to reality she was looking at the ground,clutching the locket. _"Those times were so happy...so nice. I was so happy everyday and life was so nice and colorful."_ She thought. _"But those times will never comes back"_ She quickly started washing her hair with her strawberry shampoo. When she was finished,she walked out to her room dripping wet and turned on her radio as her favorite song by Kanon Wakeshima came on. She started to singing along with the lyrics.

**_Hi, Miss Alice_**  
><strong><em>Anata garasu no<em>**  
><strong><em>Me de donna yume wo<em>**  
><strong><em>Mirareru no?<em>**  
><strong><em>Mirareru no?<em>**

**_Mata atashi_**  
><strong><em>Kokoro ga sakete<em>**  
><strong><em>Nagarederu<em>**

**_Tsukurotta_**  
><strong><em>Sukima ni sasaru<em>**  
><strong><em>Kioku-tachi<em>**  
><strong><em>Hi, Miss Alice<em>**  
><strong><em>Anata kajitsu no<em>**  
><strong><em>Kuchi de dare ni ai wo<em>**  
><strong><em>Nageteru no?<em>**  
><strong><em>Nageteru no?<em>**

**_Mou atashi_**  
><strong><em>Kotoba o tsumaku<em>**  
><strong><em>Shita no netsu<em>**

**_Same kitte_**  
><strong><em>Mederu outau mo<em>**  
><strong><em>Utaenai<em>**

**_Still, you do not answer_**

NORMAL P.O.V

The song finally finished and sakura sighed.

The pink haired blossom was already dressed in black skinny jeans,a pink spaghetti strap shirt with rips in it to show black underneath,black converse,a black and pink checkered belt,black and pink bracelets,a black headband with pink skulls,her crossover purse that she held her stuff in like: lipgloss,mini brush,hair ties,cellphone,sidekick and ipod in and a long dangly silver necklace with the letterd SS for her name and her best friends name he cave it to her before he left as a goodbye.

She grabbed her black messanger bag **(A/N: Like the one Amu has in shugo chara except its black not brown.)**,her computer bag with her laptop that was black with pink cherry blossoms and her gym back that has her vollyball,swimsuit,waterbottles,towels(mini ones)ice packs(just in case)her gym uniform(black short shorts with a red t-shirt that hugged her stomach)a tennis racket and a pair of nike running shoes to change into.

She checked the clock and saw that it was already 7:50. She had ten minutes to get to school. She ran out of her house...er...mansion and into her garage. She quickly jumped into her black Mustang and as soon as the car roared to life,she hit the gas and went the direction towards the school.

* * *

><p><span>WITH THE OTHER PEOPLE!<span>

"Ugh! Where is Sakura-chan? She really is going to be late now!" Naruto complained.

"Maybe she's stuck in trafic" Neji said boredly.

"Knowing Sakura,she'd probably just zoom right by them without having a care in the world!" Naruto yelled.

"Sounds like a troublemaker. What a drag." Shikamaru said in the same tone as Neji.

"Uggggh!" Tenten yelled in frustration.

"What is it?" Naruto asked he sweatdropped at the sight.

As did the others when they saw Tenten and Ino in an intense game of...red-light-green-light.

"Ummmmm are you guys playing red-light-green-light?" Naruto asked awkwardly.

"YES! And Ino won't say green light!" Tenten yelled in exasperation.

"Hah! This is fun!" Ino yelled victoriously.

"Well...er... why don't you just go anyway?" Shikamaru,the genius,said simply.

"Cause then I'll lose!Duh!" She replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ehhhhh ok?" Neji said.

They were inturrupted by the sound of a car. They all turned their heads to see a black mustang with yellow stripes running down the middle of the road aproaching. By the looks of it,the driver of the car was speeding because it made a screeching down as it turned into the school's parking lot.

"That's Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"How do you know dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Caaaaaause mister know-it-all! That's her car!"

"Hn."

"Ugh, c'mon let's go see her!"

Everyone left to greet the pink haired blossom coming out of the car. From the looks on ever boys face (beside the ones that were greeting her)the pink haired girl wearing big black sunglasses coming out of the car was gorgeous.

"SAKURA-CHAN YOUR HERE!" Naruto yelled.

"No duh dobe."

"SHUT-UP TEME!"

"Hn."

"Emo."

"I AM NOT EMO!"

"Hehe."

"Hellooooooo! Nobody has greeted me yet!" Sakura said annoyed.

"Hehe,sorry Sakura-chan! Anyways this is Sasuke-teme! He is a emo freak ignore him please." He whispered the last part.

Sakura giggled._"Emo freak,that's funny."_ She thought.

**"Ya'know,he looks familiar."** Inner said.

_"WILL YOU SHUT U-wait you know he does kind of look familiar."_

**"You should listen to me more."**

_"Don't get used to it."_

"Anyways-SAKURA-CHAN WHY ARE YOU STARING AT TEME!"

Sakura was snapped out of her faze to see a smirking sasuke in front of her.

"Hey Sa-ku-ra." He said still with that annoying smirk on his face. "Good to see you again."

She looked at him blankly for a second."What the hell are you talking about?"

His eyes turned to the necklace on her neck. "I see you still have the necklace I gave you huh?" He said "I still have the handkerchief you gave me..see?" He said holding up a black hanky with the letters SS written in pretty gaped at him.

"Y-you s-still have i-it t-too?" She said in amazement.

"Will someone mind telling me...WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Naruto yelled in annoyance.

"Whats going on?" Neji repeated dumbfounded.

"SASUKE! IT'S YOU?" Sakura yelled.

She qiuckly closed the space between them to give him a bone crushing hug.

"NOOOOOO! SAKURA-CHAN IS A FANGIRL! WHY DO THE GOOD DIE OLD?"

"Ano..I-I t-hink y-you m-mean d-die young N-n-naruto-kun" Hinata stuttered.

He scratched his head "Oh yeah huh? My Hinata-chan!"

She blushed madly at his outburst.

"Hey Sakura-san how do you know Sasuke?" Neji asked.

She quickly let go of Sasuke and walked over to them Sasuke following her.

"Please no formalities call me Sakura or Sakura-chan and I've known him since I was in second grade our parents were best friends,but they moved away in the middle of seventh grade to come to maikono **(A/N: place I made up)** to continue his studies because his dad was transferred. I thought I would never see him again. My mom,knowing of the move before me made him a hanky with the first letter of our names told me to give it to him when I meet him at the park we always went to. The one down the road from the school and when I got there he gave me this necklace to show our friendship and I never take it off." She explained to everyone that had gathered around her(including the other people who had hearts in there eyes looking at Ino and Tenten who had finished there game of red-light-green-light)

"Is this true Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"Ye-"

"You think I'd lie?" Sakura asked.

"Well maybe forehead!" Ino yelled while glaring at her.

"Hey don't call her forehead!" Tenten and Naruto yelled in sync.

" She can think whatever her little pig brain wants." Sakura said brushing it aside.

"WHAT? DID SHE JUST SAY "PIG"?" Ino screeched.

"Yes."

"Why you little..."

"What? Got something to say porker?"

"UGGGGH!"

"Are you gonna talk or keep on screeching like a banshee?"

"..."

"Well...?"

"AHHHHHHH!" Ino yelled as she charged at Sakura.

Quickly dodging it,she ran to the side and tripped up Ino as she tried to chase her. Ino got up and tried to tackle Sakura but missed,she tried this repeatedly until she finally got her.

"Hah!" She yelled in victory.

Then something strange happened: they both burst out in laughter.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Weren't they just trying to rip each others heads off?'' Shikamaru asked dumfounded.

"Yes...yes they were" Sasuke said to everyones suprise.

**BRING! BRING! BRING! BRING!**

"Time for class my friends!" Naruto yelled putting his arms around Sakura and Sasuke.

"Isn't it nice the three of us: best friends? How nice."

"HELLO! WE'RE STILL HERE YOU KNOW!" Tenten yelled as they made there way down the hallways. "Sorry guys." Naruto said taking his hands of from around Sakura and Sasuke to go give the others a big group hug.

Sasuke and Sakura walked beside eachother.

"How has it been?" Sakura asked.

"Good I guess if you consider that any good." He said pointing his thumb in the direction of a giggling Naruto.

"Yeah I guess."

"How's your parents?"

"Don't know. Haven't heard from them in forever."

"Naruto know about it?"

"Of course."

"Mom will be happy to see you after so long"

"Yeah! I can't wait to see her! How's weasel?" Sakura asked happily.

"Still in college,Daisuke?" Sasuke said.

"Same."

"Hn."

"So."

"Hn."

"Ah."

"Hn."

"Ah."

"Hn."

"Ah."

"Hn."

"Ah."

"Hn."

"Ah."

"Hn."

"Ah."

"Hn."

"Ah."

"Hn."

"Ah."

"Hn."

"Ah."

"Hn."

"...AHHHHHHH! IS THAT ALL YOU SAY?"

"Why is it annoying?" Sasuke asked, an amused smirk playing on his lips.

"YES!"

"Good."

"Whatever."

"HN."

**SMACK!**

"Ouch! What was that for?" Sasuke yelled holding his head.

"You need a dictionary to learn new words!" Sakura said annoyed. "What does "hn" even mean?"

"You'll figure it out sooner or later."

"Jerk."

"Forehead."

"Ice-cube."

"Annoying."

"Emo."

"...pinky."

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Are they always like that?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know,maybe." Naruto shrugged as they watched Sakura tackle Sasuke screaming bloody murder.

10 MINUTES LATER

After Sakura was done killing Sasuke(and Sasuke had ALOT of bruises)Naruto took Sakura to the principal's office to get her schedule. Sakura walked up to the door and knocked lightly.

**Knock. Knock.**

"..."

**Knock! Knock!**

"...-**snore**-.."

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"...hm?...What was that?...Yes I would love some more sake Jiyraiya..."

**POUND! POUND!**

"Hm? What? WHO BROKE MY DO-? Oh hello Sakura,sit down please."

Sakura sweatdropped and walked over to the chair.

"Nice to see you after so long Sakura-chan" She said

"Yes it is could to see you to Tsunade-sama" Sakura smiled.

"Well here's your schedule...and you coincidentaly have Naruto and all his friends in your classes" She added with a wink.

"Thank you Tsunade sama" Sakura gigglied as she walked out of the office and silently put the door back in its place.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto said from outside the office. "Got your schedule?"

"Hai." **(A/N: Yes)**

"Ok then...let's go!" He said grabbing Sakura's arm and pulling her into a dash**(A/N:like Kukai does to Amu in Shugo Chara)**much to fast for Sakura to keep up.

In seconds they arrived at the door that said "Kakashi-sensei - math"

"C'mon let's go in he's always late so-" Naruto was cut of to see Kakashi reading his perverted book behind them. "Yes what was that Naruto?" He said. "That your a great teacher and an amazing person sensei!" He said with fake happiness to hide his fright. "Yes this is the new student I presume?"

"Yes Sakura Haruno,Hatake-sensei." She said smiled. "Let me guess underneath that smile is,a bad temper...and your the mature one right?" He said. "Sakura-chan,Naruto,let's go! And Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Call me Kakashi-sensei."

"Mature? Ha! That's funny sensei! Ha! Ha! Haa! Sakura's is sooo not anywhere near mature!" Sakura glared at him. "Now that's just calling the pot cold and the kettle black" Sakura muttered.

"Now now before Sakura kills Naruto lets go into the classroom."

"Hai!"

As kakashi opened the door,Sakura and Naruto walked in behind him to see...

A/N-TEE-HEE is my first story so please just tell me your opiniion and how I can make it better and R&R PLEASE!I'm a very desperate person FYI I will update ASAP{thats as if rite now}

-Mitzuki-chyan

Arigatou


	2. Ino's past and Tentens' story

**Bold-Inner,actions or authors notes**.

_Italics- Thoughts or flashbacks._

_**Bold and italics: Song lyrics.**_

**Previously on khs drama...**

**As I walked in the classroom behind Naruto and Kakashi-Sensei i saw...**

Now

Papers flying everywhere,notes being ppassed (Even though the teacher wasn't there yet) Food bieng eaten,and as i set my eyes on Naruto's friends I saw:Sasuke,The guy with long brown hair and,The guy with brown hair that looked like a pinapple bieng practilly raped by three different girls,who I assumed were there girlfriends until I saw the annoyed expression on there faces, and the annoyed look on the girls faces(except the one with purple hair who had a look of pity on her face for the other two girls)Kakashi took one glance at the class and said:

"Free-time"As he took out his perverted book again.

"NARUTO -KUN!" A girl with light purple hair groaned in frustration._'yep deffinately fangirls'I_ thought as I grinned evily.' _I'm gonna have some fun today'_

I walked over to the guys being raped and wispered something in sasuke's ear.

"I'm gonna have some fun"I toldhim, his face was masked with a look of pure horror he quickly shook his head in an attempt to stop me,I just smirked at him in humor.

"Sasuke you never told me you had a girlfriend" I said.

The girl with red hair and big round glasses looked at me in disgust.

"Ohhhh Sasuke-kun who is this?"She said in a snobby voice.

**'SHE KNOWS DAMN WELL WHO WE ARE!'**Said my inner

I cringed in disgust as she smashed her face to Sasuke's,he quickly tried to push her away but thus failing.

"Shemmm mymmmm fmrmmmemmmii dmm k a kkekkr r "he tried to moved her face away from him she looked at him with a look of confusion.

"What was that baby?"She cooed.

"I said she's my best friend." he sneered at her while glaring at me for only God knows what.

Now it was her turn to have a look of horror on her face.

"But I thought Naruto was your best friend" She pouted in an attempt to look cute,but it just made her look uglier.

Sasuke looked even more annoyed than before as he said in an aggravated tone."Yes,he is but she is too"

"WHAT!No no no no NO! She CANNOT be a friend of yours!How could she even be a friend?She's new here!"she screeched.

_'dang,she's even louder than the blonde that attacted me earlier_' I thought.

To clear out the mess I went over to her and wispered evily"Were childhood friends.I've known him since I was a baby"

Now her face was even MORE mad,she got up from his lap and went over to me and said"No girl I repeat NO GIRL will be friends with MY sasuke-kun and especially not pink haired freaks like YOU!"

I gaped at her,_'did she just say "'pink haried freak?'"' I_thought angrily.

I quickly glared at her my coldest glare(the one I save for REALLY annoying people who make me REALLY mad.)

"Could you repeat that?" Iasked sweetly with the glare still in place.

"I said-"

SLAP!

"Don't you EVER say anything to me or be mean to any of my friends like that again you little slutty excuse for a woman" I said angrily.

She wimpered and walked away with her little friends following her.

Everyone who had gathered around to watch.

I looked around everyone was watching with there eyes as wide as plates.

"Woah,that was...unexpected" Naruto said in amazement and shock.

"Well at least she got of me" Sasuke said."Now. . . back to the real problem"

"Huh?"I asked confused._'What's he up to?' _I thought.

Sasuke walked over to me and pulled me over his shoulder.0.o?

"What the hell?WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?"I screamed.

"Taking you to our next class:Sasuke style."He replied nonchalontly.

I looked at him blankly for a second before giving him a VERY mean glare.

As we walked-well I was carried -Insert scary glare- The next class was gym.

"Hey Sasuke?"I asked him sweetly.

"Hn"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Hn?"

"Oh nothing it's just would you mind. . . . . PUTTING ME DOWN!"I screemed angrily.

Even though i couldn't see his face I new he was smirking.

"No"

This time it was my turn to smirk, I lifted my leg to kick him hard in the thigh.

"ITAI!"(ouch,pain)He screemed as he grabbed his thigh.

"Hm!" I grinned victorously as I walked over to his friends that were trailing behind us watching the scene in humor.

"So I never got to introduce myself properly"I said sweetly.

The girl with the buns on top of her head jumped up and yelled:"HI!My name is atarashi Tenten!I like spicy foods,the color purple is my favorite,and I love. . . . . .very,very,very sharp things"I smiled.

_'I'm gonna get along with this one'I_ thought.

A girl with a high blonde ponytail walked up to me and said plainly:"Hi My name is Ino yamanaka.I like sweet foods,the color red and love shopping".

_'This one not so much'I _thought.

A girl with long light purple hair came up to me and said shyly"H-hi.M-my n-name i-s hinata hyuuga.I l-like a-all f-foods ...um and. .. . . . .I like t-the...c-color...light p-ink...a-and I l-like a-animals".

_'This ones cute'_ I thought as I smiled at her kindly.

"Since this is taking long I'll tell you everyone:This is Neji hyuuga,hinata's cousin,This is Shikamaru nara and I guess you know everyone else!"Tenten said.

"It's nice to meet all of you,now we better hurry up or we'll be late"I we walked in the gym we heard yelling something sounding like:"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LE-"

Jun 06th, 8:46pm

"WILL YOU SHUTUP ALREADY!"The class yelled annoyed.

"Wow is it always like this?"I asked tenten.

"What them?oh yeah there always like that it's like. . . . . . . . .gay or something"

I laughed,she was really funny.

Me,her and hinata continued talking while Ino stayed in the back like a fourth wheel,I kind of felt bad for her she didn't do anything but neither did I why was she like that with me?What did I do to make her so mad?

**'maybe she's hating on ya!' **said my inner.

_'Yeah well I doubt that very told me there the most popular ones in school and it's all cause of Ino and sasuke there like the king and queen of the school._' I thought

**'Yeah but from the looks of everyone here your going to take her spot!'**

_'No way! ! ! she's so much prettier than me!she is like. . . . . well I think she likes sasuke'_

**'Maybe THAT"S why she doesn't like you!Cause your close to sasuke!More than her obviously!'**

_'NO! Stop talking like that!'_

**'Yeah, yeah,yeah,just ask tenten or hinata.'**

I decided to ask Tenten instead of hinata.

It's not like I didn't like hinata or anything it's just she stuttered to much,hmmmm I think I need to do something about that.

"Hello?Sakura!Are you ok?"I heard tenten's voice say to me.

"Huh?OH!Sorry I ummm spaced out!Well umm do you think I could ask you a question about the...umm school?"I asked hesitantly.

She smiled"SURE!"

"Umm well ok here it goes:well I was just wondering does ino like sasuke?"

Tenten's face went hard"Yes she does a lot actually,she used to be obssesed with him but it came down to were she just likes him and talks about him alot,but she was really bad would never let us talk to sasuke, we wanted to we would have to tell her first then she would tell him,and she would edit what we said so it didn't sound like we were trying to flirt with him or something."she told me.

"Ino was always like that and there were times when people thought they were dating,but that was not would tell other people stuff like"sasuke-kun and I are officially a couple now"or"I totally love how sasuke is always bieng such a good boyfriend to me." It was disgusting!She would walk by him down the was like she was an obssesed fangirl!"

I listened carefully as she told me everything.

"Did sasuke like her?"

"Sasuke?NO WAY!He was even more annoyed than when karin does it to him!"

"Karin?"

"Oh!That's right you don't know her!She's the one you punched!The red-head,yeah and the other one that was on Neji was Myuki,the one on Naruto was Ayami,and the one on Shika is Ami."She explained simply.

"Oh well tell me more"I told her interest leeked out of my voice.

She laughed"Ok ok well this is everything:Ino liked Sasuke,you know that,and he didn't like her back you know that too,hmm what else?Oh!yeah and if your wondering why people say there the king and queen of school os because when Ino was in Obsessed-mode she put up a flyer that said:Ino yamanaka and Sasuke uchiha:That's so king and queen of school"Sasuke was miraculously absent that day due to a cold so he didn't see it until the next day which by then the gossip was already leaked out and everyone called them it started to wear down a little bit after he started ignoring her,he told her this:"Ino I understnd you like me,but I don't like as a friend and if you want to be friends your going to have to stop this stuff you've been doing lately"word spread across school that they had broken up but were still were a little akward after that they barely talked,only sat at the same table at lunch and hung out with the same people."

"But why doesn't she like me?

"Oh well I think I know the reason for more close to sasuke then she's ever talks to you cause he wants to,not cause he feels like he has to"

Now I understood that's why she treated me bad,but I don't like sasuke he is my best friend nothing long ago I liked him but not now not anymore.I knew what I have to do I have to get Sasuke and Ino together!


	3. Knew bonds and planned sleepover

**Bold-Inner,actions or authors notes.**

_Italics- Thoughts or flashbacks._

_**Bold and italics: Song lyrics.**_

After I told tenten my plan her face was an expression of pure horror.

"NO!no no no no no!.You cannot do that!Why?Cause Sasuke will FLIP OUT!He hates her!"She said frantically.

"But I thought he was friends with her"I asked confused.

"He is but he pretends to be so she won't be upset!"

"Sasuke really opens up to you huh?"

"Who me?No Neji tells me this stuff when were at basketball practice"

"But why can't we do the plan?"

"CAUSE! He doesn't like her!At first I thought it was just him trying to be stubborn,but he REALLY hates her! Like ALOT!"

"Oh well than what do we do?"

"NOTHING!I can tell she's worried you'll take her place and sasuke would take you over her any day I can totally tell!"

I stared at her and before I could replay the teacher blew his wistle.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE GET YOUR YOUTHFUL ASSES OVER IN THE MIDDLE OF THE COURT!"He yelled.

As I walked to the middle of the court with tenten and hinata i saw sasuke and waved,he placed a small smile on his face and motioned for me to go and sit with him.I told hinata and tenten I was leaving and left to go with sasuke.

"Hey wassup chicken-ass!" I said happily.

He scowled at me and said "Hello pinkie"

I glared at him coldy and asked: "So what's with Ino?"

His face turned hard like Tenten's did before."What about her?"

"Do...you...er you know...like her?"

Sasuke's face expression changed quickly as he turned to face me.

"I'm going to say this once and one time only ok?"he said carefully. I nodded my head.

"I-DO-NOT-LIKE-INO"

"Ok but she likes you,right?"

". . . . . Yes?"he said/asked

"Ok then why don''t you like her?"

"Cause I just don' tell me if she does anything...y'know...mean to you,ok"

I stared at him obvious confusion written all over my face "Why?"

"Cause-"

The teacher cleared his voice"I assume your done?"he asked.

We both blushed and nodded sheepishly.

"Ok then today we will be playing vollyball the teams will be:"

The teams were

**CAPTAIN TEAM 1:SAKURA**

**TENTEN**

**HINATA **

**SASUKE **

**NARUTO**

**NEJI**

**CAPTAIN TEAM 2:INO**

**KARIN**

**SHIKAMARU**

**MYUKI **

**AYAMI**

**OTHER FANGIRL(A/Ncan't remember her name)lol**

"Oh yeah time to kick the pink haired whores butt!"Screamed karin as she pumped her fist in the air.

**BEEP!**

The wistle blew and sasuke surved the ball.

It went to shikamaru and he lazily hit it back.

Tenten quickly hit it and it went up,leaving me able to spike it down so hard on the floor it made a dent.

**(A/N Too lazy to put the whole game so let's skip to the end)**

It was tied the next point would decide who one.

Ino hit the ball upward and it went to Tenten,she hit it back this time it went to Karin she hit it to Ino and Ino spiked it down hard. . . . . but sadly hitting Hinata in the face...really hard.

"OMG! Hinata-chan!"I yelled.

"Are you ok?"I asked.

"Y-y-yeah -I'm f-f-fine"she answered trying to get up but failing miserably.

" her to the nurse,I have something I need to deal with here for a sec"I said coldy.

Naruto looked at her worriedly but quickly ran to take her to the nurse.

I walked up to ino an expressionless look on her face.

"Sakura, calm down it's ok she's going to be fine." Sasuke said trying to calm me down.

"NO!Sasuke it's NOT fine she hit Hinata and is just standing over there like nothing ever happened!She's supposed to be her friend!"

He just followed me but with a hand on my sholder just in case I did anything mean and illegal.

"Ino"I said as calmly as I could.

she looked suprised I was talking to her.

". . . .Yes?"

"What the hell is your problem why did you do that to Hinata-chan?She's supposed to be you friend!"I exploded .

She looked taken back by my raised voice and glared at me"It's not my fault she was in my way to getting the point." She replied simply.

"In your way?How could you say that?You really are a stupid heartless,mean blonde you know that?Your mean and it was unnecassary to do that to Hinata,she was never mean to you and you need to straiten up your attitude because your not as great as you think you are"

Sasuke's hand squeezed my shoulder as my voice started to raise higher.

"Ino it was unnecassery to do that"sasuke said in a calm voice.

Ino looked at him supprised and very mad."WHY are you always taking her side?WHY do you like her so much?WHAT does he have that I don't?"Ino asked tears streaming down her face "You never even gave me a chance,you just rejected me.I did everything I could to make you happy and you just...just uggg!I can't stand it here!I hate it here and I hate everything about here!"She screamed running out of the gym.

"Sasuke?"I asked.

"Go ahead and get her she needs someone to talk to"he replied giving me a small smile.

"Thanks"I relpied as I left to find Ino.

_'I feel so bad I didn't want her to cry!I just don't know why she was so mean to me before!'_I thought as I raced down the halls to find Ino.

_'where is she?'_

After 10mins of looking I found her in the bathroom crying her blue eyes out.

**'How bathroom, shoulda looked there first'**Said my inner

_'URUSAI!'_

"Ino?"I asked softly.

She looked up from her corner and scowled"Why are you here?"

"Cause I feel bad and I want to know what happened between you and Sasuke"

She looked suprised but didn't object as I walked over to her.

"What happened was simple:I liked him he didn't like me back and I wanted to make him like me so I did stuff and he didn't talk to me anymore."she started."I wanted him so badly I did anything to get him and I hurt the people I cared about in the proccess including Hinata"

I gazed upon her with sorrow in my eyes.

"Ino I'm so sorry I-I didn't know"_ 'Even though I did'_

"It's not your fault I was a jerk and I was bieng mean to Hinata and everyone and you even more than anyone"

I smiled at her_ 'Maybe if I get to know her a little more than we could be friends.'_

"I want you to know that I don't like Sasuke that way he's one of my best friends"I assured her.

She shook her head"Don't worry I want to start getting over him for good"she smiled happily.

I looked at her suprised.

"And plus,'' She wipsered in my ear,"I'm starting to think Shikamaru's kind of cute"

"OH MY GOD! Really?"

_'_**Damn she jumps back fast.'**

Her and I continued talking like we were best friends.

As we walked into the cafateria with our lunches laughing away we earned strange stares from the entire cafateria.

"What's there problem?"Ino asked a hint of annnoyance in her voice.

"I don't know"I shrugged

.

We walked over to the table with our friends on it and I spotted Hinata holding a...frozen ramen to her eye.

I sat in the spot saved for me in between Naruto and Sasuke and Ino sat next to Hinata.

"Hinata I'm soooo sorry!I didn't mean to hurt you and...I've been a jerk to everyone and I'm so sorry!Sasuke I was so stupid to be that obssesed with you when you never liked me,but I'm want you to know that I am completely over you and I want you all to knnow it's all because of Sakura"she said smiling at me.

Everyone looked at her there eyes averted to me and they smiled.

"So everything is ok now?"Tenten asked hopefully."We can all be best friends like we are suposed to be?"

Ino nodded.

"It can be the way it's suposed to be now?"Neji asked.

Ino nodded again.

"And now that we have Sakura,we can have an even biggger family than before?"Naruto asked.

Ino nodded for the third time.

"That's so cool right?Well I was thinking to celebrate we could have a sleepover at my house on Friday thru Monday?" I asked hopefully.

Ino nodded again.

"Ok Ino you can stop nodding"

She smiled sheepishly"Sorry."

"So what do you guys think?"I asked again.

"I'm free!"Tenten yelled.

" too"Sasuke said.

"Hn"

"Troublesome"

"Yep!"

"M-me t-too."

"BELEIVE IT!"

"Ok then its settled: Friday at 5:30 OK?"

Everyone nodded there heads.

"Oh and give me all your numbers and emails just in case any of you can't make it ok?"I asked.

We all exchanged numbers and emails and left after the bell rang,unaware of the four sets of eyes watching them.

**(A/N-The rest of the day went on like a blah so i'm gonna skip that)**

AFTER SCHOOL **NORMAL P.O.V**

"Hey Sasuke!"Sakura yelled as she ran towards him.

He looked behind and said "Wats up Pinky?"

She gave him a hard glare and then asked "Can I come oveeeeeeeeeer?To see your Moooooooommmmm?"

"Wow new girl you just got here and your already annoying me." He replied with an amused smirk.

Sakura gasped and slapped Sasuke on the arm "Your so mean!I have a name you know!It's sa-ku-ra get it right!"She said in an annoyed voice.

"Ok then Sa-ku-ra"he replied with a smirk.

Sakura glared at him evily."But you can't come over today how 'bout tommorow I'm goin' out with Naruto,Neji,and Shikamaru cause they forced me into it but tommorow definetly k?"

Sakura looked at him blankly for a second then replied with a sigh "Alright then I'm gonna have to reschedule EVERYTHING and i had NOTHING to do sad now I'm gonna have to do shopping for the sleepover at the last minute by myself how disappointing...".

Sasuke just looked at her and with a sigh he said "Fine I feel like I have no choice but alright I'll go shopping with you for the party"

... Sakura gave him a happy look."Will you cook with me too!"She asked desperratly.

Sasuke just stared at her."You sure are desperate but you know what?I'll just watch okay?"

Sakura smiled and then her smile turned into a glare "I am NOT desperate ok?Sometimes it just gets lonely in that big I can get anyone i want to help me out!It didn't have to be you!You were just coincedently here".

Sasuke put his arm around her shoulder and said"Sure"in a not-believing voice.

She shook his arm of her shoulder and hit him "Hey!"he said as she ran to her car.

Sakura started laughing and Sasuke blushed a little as he watched her run in slow motion_._

_'I actually guess I kinda missed her.' _he thought.

AT SAKURA'S HOUSE

I walked up to my room in my house...er mansion after school and plopped on my bed while grabbing my laptop and sighning onto my messanger

**KANON-WAKESHIMA-BLOSSOM:IS ONLINE(SAKURA)**

**UTADA-HIKARU-BLONDIE:IS ONLINE(INO)**

**MIA-HOSHIMURA-SPORTY:IS ONLINE(TENTEN)**

**MITSUOKA-MASAMI-GIRL:IS ONLINE(HINATA)**

**RED-EYED-DUDE:IS ONLINE(SASUKE) (A/N couldn't think of anyhting else)**

**RAMEN-LOVER:IS ONLINE(NARUTO)DUH!**

**FAITH-LOVER:IS ONLINE(NEJI)**

**LAZY-BUM:IS ONLINE(SHIKAMARU)**

**KANON-WAKESHIMA-BLOSSOM**:-Sweatdrops-Serioulsy? "'RED-EYED-DUDE'"?

**UTADA-HIKARU-BLONDIE**:"LAZY BUM?"

**RED-EYED-DUDE**-Awww shutup Saakura!I bet you can't sing like Kanon Wakeshima!

**KANON-WAKESHIMA-BLOSSOM**:Oh yes I can you moron!And you know I can!:p

**RED-EYED-DUDE** you just stick you tongue out at me virtually?

**KANON-WAKESHIMA**-BLOSSOM:Wow I didn't know you could grunt on the computer!You would find out how to do that!And yes I did!:P

**RED-EYED-DUDE**:There's a lot of things you don't know how to do

**MIA-HOSHIMURA**-SPORTY: I love love LOVE Mia Hoshimura

**FAITH-LOVER**:Really Tenten I bet You couldn't sing like her either.

**MIA-HOSHIMURA-**SPORTY:SHUTUP!STUPID FAITH LOVER!

**RAMEN-LOVER**-GUYS GUESS WHAT?

...

**RAMEN-LOVER**-I HAVE TO GO PEE!

**UTADA-HIKARU**-**BLONDIE-**EWWWWW Naruto how gross!

**FAITH-LOVER**-I'm out!see ya!

**UTADA-HIKARU**-**BLONDIE**-ME TOO!

**LAZY-BUM**-Whatever,Troublesome

**FAITH-LOVER**:Has sighned off

**UTADA-HIKARU-BLONDIE**:Has signed off

**LAZY-BUM-**Has signed off

**RED-EYED-DUDE**-Does it really take that long to pee?

**KANON-WAKESHIMA-BLOSSOM-**LOL

**RED-EYED DUDE-**What does lol mean? If it means "lots of love"or something cheesy like that I swear I'll kill you

**KANON-WAKESHIMA-BLOSSOM**-Idiot it means "laugh out loud"ur so funny

**RED-EYED-DUDE**-That's stupid too!Anyway I'm out!x

**RED-EYED-DUDE**:has signed out

**MIA-HOSHIMURA-SPORTY**:has signed out

**UTADA-HIKARU-GIRL**:has signed out

_"'X?'"Was that a kiss?Or just a typo?'_I thought as I signed out

**RAMEN-LOVER**-HEY-I'M BACK!...Wait!Where is everbody?

**RAMEN-LOVER**:has signed out


	4. chapter 4

**Bold-Inner,actions or authors notes.**

_Italics- Thoughts or flashbacks._

_**Bold and italics: Song lyrics.**_

SAKURA POV

I raced down the street and turned into the school parking lot quickly finding a parking spot.I didn't want to be late for class like I was the other I ran to the front door I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Oi Saki-chan."I heard a voice one person I knew called me that.

"What do you want Sasuke? How many times have I told you not to call me that, It might have cute when we were younger but now its just annoying."

"Ouch, Sakura I didn't know it was _that time of the month._"He said emphasizing the nasty part.I slapped him on the arm.

"Sasuke no Baka!"I yelled at him my face 5 different shades of red.

He put his arm around me and asked."Nah but really, what's wrong?"

_'Why am I so worried?'_ He thought._'I mean she's like my sister but...There's no need to be this worried right?And I don't want her to be sad, but that's cause she's like my sister. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . right?'_

**'Baaaaakaa worried cause you looooooovvveee heeeeerrrr.'**Sais his inner.

'_Ugg, I really don't need your input ok?'_

**'Well you didn't ask I just decided to give it to you cause I'm nice like that'**-Insert-evil-smile-here-

_'I hate you.'_

**'Hate is a very passionate emotion.'**

_'Do you have an answer for everything?'_

**-Insert-smirk-here-'I do, I do.'**

"SASUKE!YOU ASS ARE YOU LISTENING?"I yelled at his blank face.

"Huh?Oh yeah back to the problem."He said stupidly.

"Problem?"I repeated.

" the problem."

"Whaaaaaa?How the hell am _I_ The problem?And what am I the problem of exactly?"

"Your attitude."He stated simply.

I looked at him with a blank expression."My...attitude?"

He nodded once.I blinked.

"Your words confuse the hell out of me."I said back to my rude, stubborn, selfish self.

"...What's wrong?"He asked and it sounded like he was really worried.I blinked again.

"Ummmm, well you see I felt bad for making you come and go shopping with me for the sleepover."I said pressing my fingers shook his head and put his arm around my shoulders again.

"Don't sweat it not making me if I want to can an Uchiha do anything anyways."

I rolled my eyes while elbowing him in the gut."You have an ego the size of Texas."I said held his gut in pain.

"I'm gonna go now.I need things out of my locker so I'll see you in first period okay?"He said still holding his stomach.I replied with an "Ok" and he left to go to his locker.

"Oi pinky."A voice said.I flinched at the name and the the voice that it belonged to.

"What do you want 4Tsu no me?"I said coldly. **(A/N "4Tsu no me" means four eyes by the way.)**

Her face turned red and she closed her eyes trying to hold in her anger."Listen I just wanted to tell you to stay away from Sasuke, but since that looks pretty much impossible then I'm going to have to threaten away from Sasuke, Haruno  
>we don't want a repeat of what happened a couple years ago now do we?"She said coldly.<p>

I smirked."Your threats don't scare me one think you can just push me around like you did when we were younger?No no no, I'm not that same little girl i used to be ok Karin?Now fuck off and go crawl in bed with some guy like you usually do."I spat at her.

"We-"I interrupted her by punching her in the face.

I walked away with a smile on my face.

"Sakura-chii!"I heard Tenten yell.

I turned."Oh hey Ten-chan how's it going?"

" I saw you punch Karin I just wanted to warn you that this school is very strict, and I don't want you to get in trouble."

I smiled.I actually have friends hear that care about me.I'm so lucky.I don't want this feeling of happiness to ever go away!

_((((())))))*******3*3*3*TIME SKIP*3*3*3*********((((())))_

I walked to my car to see a figure leaning against the the side.I squinted my eyes.

'_What the hell?Who the hell is leaning against my car?'_I thought.

**'The answer is...drum roll please...SASUKE-KUN!'**

_''-Kun?'_

**'Yes -Kun and he is rite there wanting to confess his love for you!'**

_'Baka'_

I walked over to him and he smirked."What the hell are you doing next to my car?"I asked him.

"You are so forgetfull Sakura I swear."He replied picking me up over his shoulders.

''WHAT THE HELL SASUKE!PUT ME DOWN YOU FUCKING DOUCHEBAG!"I yelled at him.

"Tsk Tsk Sakura forgot that we were supposed to go see my Mom today."

'_Oh yeah huh?WHY DIDN'T YOU REMIND ME!'_

**'Cus I figured you would remember...but I guess not.'**

"SASUKE PUT ME DOWN RITE THIS MINUTE OR I SWE-"

He dropped me flat on my butt."Itaaa!Sasuke why did you drop me!"I whined.

He was staring at something.I moved my eyes to were he was looking and gasped.

There stood:Itachi Uchiha Sasuke's older and hot brother.

"Should we go say something?"He asked.

"MOCHIRO! (OF COURSE)"I yelled running over to Itachi and hugging him."WeasellllLL!"I laughed.

"Hisashiburi ne Sakura-chan?" ("LOng time no see huh Sakura-chan?")

"WAY too long!"I said squeezing him tighter.

He laughed again."I see your still madly in love with me huh?"He said arrogantly.

I squeezed him harder to where I'm sure it caused pain and said "So not funny Itachi."

"Ohhhh so I see you've given my little Otouto a chance huh?"

By that time Sasuke had already came up to us and he glared at Itachi."You fucking ass shut the fuck up Itachi."

"Ouch that's not a very nice way of saying hello to your loving Aniki Sasuke-kun."he said with a smirk.

Sasuke cursed."I was just telling Sakura how madly in love you were with her."Itachi continued.

Sasuke lowered his head."Well we better get going, Kaa-san wants to see Sakura-chan."Itachi said walking torwards his didn't move so i kicked his back and made him get in the drove the car while him and Sasuke yelled at eachother.I just rolled my eyes.


	5. Flashbacks and uchiha mansion

**Bold-Inner,actions or authors notes.**

_Italics- Thoughts or flashbacks._

_**Bold and italics: Song lyrics.**_

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

'_I CANNOT believe he said that' _I thought.

**'He must have said that cause he remembered that time you told him you liked Sakura and he helped you write a confession for her'**Said my inner.

'_What the fucck?What in Kami-samas' name are you doing here?'_

**''Well ya'know I jumped around a couple times then oddly,what'ya know? I endend up rite back here!I think its fate.'**

_'Uggg,What ever that couldn't be it!Could it?'_

**Flashback**

_Sasuke had finally realized his feelings for had decided to write her a letter to express his he sat at his table trying to think of something romantic to say,which was kinda hard to do__when your only in fifth grade and know nothing whatsoever about since sasuke had no idea what to write on the letter he decicide to ask walked over to itachi who was doing homework on his turned around as Sasuke walked in._

_"What's up Otouto?Need some help?"He asked as he picked up Sasuke and put him on his lap._

_"I-I-I think I'm in love with Sakura Aniki."He replied with a big blush._

_Itachis' eyes lit up with excitement _

_'__**He has finally said it,unless its just a crush...Nah I'm pretty sure its loooooovee' **__Itachi thought._

_"Ok,How are you planning on telling her?" Itachi asked._

_Sasuke put his tiny finger on his chin and pretented to think about it._

_"Well I was thinking about writing her a letter, ya'know a __love__ letter"He replied._

_Itachi smirked."Well,that's a great me to help you?"_

_"DUH! Thats the whole reason I came here to tell you!Gosh Itachi-nii-san are you sure your the older one?"_

_Itachi laughed as he hugged a good relationship they had back then,after they moved Sasuke turned cold and ignored his family and stayed in his room but when he met Naruto everything changed... see Sasuke was friends with Sakura first and when Sasuke moved in seventh grade he went to a completely different school,not knowing on the other hand was still in konoha and met Sakura cause his adopted mom and dad {Jiraiya and Tsunade} had known Sakuras you see everything was connected the only people not knowing eachother were Narutos parents who didn't know sasukes parents until afterwords and they met in high when Sakuras Dad suddenly dissapeared and he mom re-married to a big jerk-face she moved away to suna where she made knew friends and was happy...Until her older brother moved away to college{Itachi and Daisuke were best friends}Then her step-dad started to...well you'll find out that how they all met.__**(A/N-If you have any questions ask me in your review ok?)**_

_So this was the letter Sasuke wrote to Sakura...but sadly never gave it to her:_

_Dear Sakura,_

_I am making a humble attempt to express my love through this letter, because I am not able to shut my love within my heart._

_You are my Princess. When I see your beauty, my mind is disturbed and perplexed. In fact, when I saw you first, I doubted whether you are a celestial women or a human being like me. When you first returned my glance, I felt a unique kind of memorable experience in my life. Your eyes are causing me trembling sorrow, unless they are concealed by brilliantly arched eye-brows. Your mightiest glance kills all my power. I am not able to fight with your female qualities. Your feminine simplicity has made me as a slave of your heart. As you are decorated with modesty, your inner beauty can never be adorned with jewels or ornaments_

_Love with all my heart,Sasuke._

_After reading what Itachii wrote Sasuke sweatdropped._

_"Umm,Will she even understand this?Cause I know I don't"He had said._

_Itachi laughed."She will you picked a smart one"He told his little brother._

_A smile broke across Sasukes thanked his brother and ran of to the other room._

****...******Flashback Ended******...****

**"**SASUKE!YOU STUPID ASS FUCKING DOUCHEBAG!ARE YOU LISTENEING TO ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU?"I yelled.

'_He's just fucking out of it!Godamnit Sasuke you are such an ass!'_

_"_Huh?What are you talking about Sakura?"He said dumfounded.

I glared at him for several minutes before I realized something.

"Ay Weasel?Wheres my brother?"I asked.

"Ah,Daisuke?I was wondering when you were gonna ask me about and the rest of our group are gonna be here in a couple of had some business to attend to"

he just say "'_And the rest of our group?'" Oh no._

"What?The rest of your group?Y-Y-you mean Tobi a-and Deidara and t-the rest of you and Daisukes...Friends?"I asked this was just fucked up.

Itachi chuckled."Yeah,is there something wrong with that?"

Was he on crack?Did he not know how fucked up in the head his friends were?

"Fuck yeah there is!You stupid ass fucking bastard!"I yelled.

"Oi,Pinky calm down ur givin' me a headache."Sasuke said in an annoyed voice.

I turned her head to Sasuke and gave him a murderous turned to her and scooted away a little.

"Don't you fucking tell me to calm down!You stupid,egotistical,fucking emo stick-up-your-ass chicken ass bastard!"I yelled at him.

He just stared at her.

**'All that anger deep,deep down inside let it out baby let it out' **Said his inner.

"Shut the fuck up you retarded ass fucking annoying midget!"He accidentally said out realizing what he said and who he said it to he gaped at her about to appolagize when she tackled him.

Itachi shook his head "He should know how to talk to the ladies I tought him after nothing left to do but call mom."He said as he called his mother:Mokoto.

" residence"She answered.

"Hey Okaa-san,It's me Itachi,I've got Sakura ans Sasuke in the car were almost there."

"OH!Great!How are they?Are they getting along like they used too!Sasuke wouldn't tell me last night"She said the last part in a pouty voice.

Itachi shrugged."I don't know listen for yourself"He replied holding the phone to Sakura and Sasuke as she yelled:

"SASUKE YOU FUCKING BASTARD I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"BUT SAKURA I SAID I WAS SORRY!IT JUST SLIPPED OUT!"

"OH BUT YOU WERE THINKING IT!"

"WHO WOULDN'T THINK THAT?"

'_Shit there I go again'_He thought.

"SASUKEEEEEEEEE!"

Itachi put the phone back to his ear"you see?''

"Ano...There getting along just as they used too!I'll haave the first-aid ready by the time you get home ok?Oh gosh I wanna see Sakura so badly!Is she still pretty?"

Itachi smirked."As gorgous as ever"He replied.

Sasuke upon hearing this glared at Itachi.

Itachi feeling the glare chuckled lightly.

"Bye Okaa-san"He said as he pulled into the Uchiha estate.

Sakura looked up from pumbling him to look at the hous-. . . . . . . . . err. . . . mansion.

"Ne,sugoi na"She said in awe. **(A/N-Cool)**

Itachi smirked and chuckled lightly,as he reached back to mess up Sakuras' hair slightly like she was the sister he never pouted cutely as she tried to fix her hair.

Sasuke seeing the little exchange got mad.

_'What the fuck!Why am I so mad?'_He thought.

**'Someones in loooooovveeeee'**Said his inner stretching the last word slightly.

_'Ugg,when re you __not__ here?'_

He got no answer so he decided to push the anger aside and get up from the position he was his shirt he took a quick glance at hair was all messed his eyes he scooted over to her and started fixing her hair, straitening it and running his fingers through it.

_'God her hair is so soft'_He thought.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?"She spit at him.

Sasuke cringed inwardly at her outburst as he smirked.

"I'm trying to fix your hair Saki-chan stop being so bitchy"He replied to her outburst putting both his hands behind her neck as she felt his warm hands against her nneck she shivered.

"Go anywere lower and so fucking help me Uchiha I will kick you so hard that your head will do flips."She said darkly.

Sasuke's smirk grew even wider as he slowly retreated his hands.

_'That was fun'_Sasuke thought.

**'Oh shutup!You know you loved it!Horny ass bastard'**

Sasuke decided to ignore that comment as he got out of the car and made his way to his house.

"What ya can't wait for me?"Sakura yelled as Itachi shook his head and chuckled lowly muttering "Nice Sasuke,your just on a role today aren't you?''

Sasuke bowed slightly "Oh I'm sorry your highness, would you like me to escort you to MY house?"He said in a royal. . -ish voice.

"Fuck you walk your self"She said rather rudley.

Sasuke put his hand on his heart pretending to be sad."Ooooh, ouch that hurt pinky,But walking myself kinda defeats the purpose don't you think?"

Sakura was so mad she was quickened her pace as she sprinted past him to the door muttering like: "Stupid fucking egotistical .-fuckin'-smirks-alot!"

Everyone in the the estate with a: Smirk (Sasuke), Small taunting smile (Itachi), Or angrily Grinding teeth together (Sakura Duh who else?).

**A/N-Sorry had to stop there and go 2 thank you for your reveiws:**

**Purple3fox**

**Loveanime4ever2**

**Filipinochick**

**mikansakurandnatsumehyuuga**

**zeldalove akira-chan**

**kanonwakeshima**

**aaaaannnndddd mizuki-chan uchiha**


	6. Akastuki and mikotos reaction

**Bold-Inner,actions or authors notes.**

_Italics- Thoughts or flashbacks._

_**Bold and italics: Song lyrics**_

**Sakura's P.O.V**

As we arrived in the Uchiha mansion my eyes started to wander.

'_Sugoi this place is so pretty' _ I thought.

**'Eh, I've seen better' **Said my inner.

_'Oh really?Cause I haven't and if I haven't then you haven't.'_

-Cricket-

No reply.I smirked in looked at me wierdly,and gave a look that said:

_'What the fuck is the matter with you?'_

I gave him a look as if saying:

_'You gotta problem?'_

He rolled his eyes.

"OMG Sakuraa-chan!"Said a voice that strangely belonged to Mikoto.

"Mikoto-san!"I yelled.

"Oh please,if I had a nickel for every time I told you call me just Mikoto I would have a thousand dollars!"She replied saying that. . . . . .really. . . . .fast.

I sweatdropped.

'_I swear, she has the body of a 40 year old but the mind of a child.'_I thought.

**'Reminds me of Naruto.'**

"So Sakura. . . . . . . . . .I have the kareoke set up. . . . .soooo. . . . . LETS GO SING!"

"Oh Mikoto I don't think-"I started,but if you know Mikoto you would know that she doesn't take "No" for an answer.

"Oh don't talk non-sense!Lets go!"She yelled pulling me to the other room.

Sasuke and Itachi rolled there eyes.

**IN THE OTHER ROOM**

"Ok do you want to sing?"Mikoto asked.

"Ano,Let me see -Searches- Ah ha there"I said.

Sasuke and Itachi had walked into the room just as the music started.

Last Cross-Mitsuoka Masami

_**nee futari wa guuzen deau unmei nanka ja nakatta**_

_**anata ga saigo ni nigekonda basho ga**_

_**tada watashi datta no kamo shirenai**_

_**soredemo sore ga hitsuzen no hajimari datta**_

_**houmutta itsuka no kioku no kakeratachi ga**_

_**iroaseru koto sae mo mada dekinai mama ni**_

_**ima demo kawarazu ni omoidashiteru**_

_**kitto subete ga itsuka tsunagariatte... **_

_**kienai you ni to...**_

_**sabitsuiteiru konna jidai no naka de**_

_**itsudatte watashi wa koko kara inotteru**_

_**mou kore ga saigo de aru you ni to**_

_**anata o kurushimaseru subete no mono ni **_

_**hayaku owari ga kuru you ni to...**_

_**nee futari de chikatta hi no mabushiku hagayui eien**_

_**hontou wa donna mono yori ibitsu datta koto**_

_**sou hajime kara kizuiteita no**_

_**arukidasu sono saki juujika o seotteiku koto**_

_**shittete mo dare yori asu o misueru tame ni**_

_**nanika ga sotto kowarehajimeteshimau mae ni**_

_**itsudemo hanasanai you nigirishimeteta**_

_**kitto subete ga itsuka kasanariatte... **_

_**omoeru you ni to...**_

_**sabitsuiteiru konna keshiki no naka de**_

_**dare datte kirameki o zutto sagashiteru**_

_**sou kitto asu wa hokoreru you ni to**_

_**anata o shiawase ni suru subete no mono ga **_

_**watashi no chikaku ni aru you ni to...**_

_**sabitsuiteiru konna jidai no naka de**_

_**itsudatte watashi wa koko kara inotteru**_

_**mou kore ga saigo de aru you ni to**_

_**anata o kurushimaseru subete no mono ni **_

_**hayaku owari ga kuru you ni to...**_

The song finished and I put the microphone back onto the the first time since I started the song I looked over at them.

Mikoto-Mouth open wide with eyes wide also.

Sasuke-Same (and it was strange cus his face was. . . . . . .well. . . . .ya know. . .)

Itachi-Same (And. . . . . . .well. . . . . . . . .never mind.)

"I-I-I-I didn't know you could still sing like that"Sasuke said in awe.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me"I replied.

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . "Said or . . .err. . . didn't say Mikoto

". you are so amazing in so many different ways."Itachi said.

I raised my eyebrows."That coming out of your mouth just sounds so illegal."I said shaking my ,Mikoto,and Sasuke sweatdropped.

"SAKURA-CHYYYAAAAAAANNNNNNN!iT'S BEEN TOO LONG!TOBI MISSED YOU!"

"Eeehh?"I said in confusion.

"Yeah,Sakura its been too long."

"OH CRAP!"I yelled as I tried -but failed- to find a hiding spot before they came and tackled me to the sadly was my position rite now.

"SAKURA-CHAN!SAKURA-CHAN!SAKURA-CHAN!"Tobi said in a sing-song voice.

"WHAT?"  
>"OMG I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"<p>

"I can see that."

_'Now I'm gonna tell ya 'bout baka people'_

**Akatsuki:**

**Itachi-Retarded person who loves to fuck with Sasuke and me.**

**Kisame-A creepy dude with gills and some really fucked up eyes.**

**Tobi-...err...well you can't really explain him with words.**

**Sasori-Red-haired dude with rather large Barbies (He says there puppets but I know there Barbies)**

**Zetsu-A strange guy that likes to paint half his body white and the other half black...for some...odd reason that we don't know.**

**Deidara-A dude that looks like and acts like a guy version of Ino,and he likes to say "Yeah"**

**Hidan-I-I-I don't really know what to say about him.**

**Pein-He has to be the most normal one out of all of them. (Besides his...several...peircings.) And he has to be one of my favorites, and I can tell I was his too. :)**

**Konan-One of my best has a snake bite peircing under her lip and blue hair a up to her shoulders.**

Well there ya go.I had totally forgotten about them coming by the time I was done with my now look at me,I'm trapped under all of them sasori sitting on the top acting nonchalont about everything.

"Baka you're gonna kill Sakura with all your retarded friends."Sasuke said as he pushed Itachi on the floor.

"Foolish otouto!" yelled a pissed, no standing, Itachi.

"Baka onii-san!" growled Sasuke.

"Aho! (Fool)"

"Teinousha! (Moron)"

"Gaki! (Brat)"

"Ja-ku! (Jerk)"

"Niwatori no Ketsu! (Chicken ass)"

"Usuratonkachi! (Dumbass)"

"Dobe! (Dead-last)"

"Teme! (Bastard)"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP!"Yelled...OMFG...Mikoto.

"Ano...Kaa-san want me to make you some tea?"Asked Itachi.

Mikoto bent down and looked at me with a wide smile."Would you like to join us Sakura-chan?"She asked sweatly.I sweatdropped but stayed n the same position and them in the blink of an eye all Itachis' friends were off of me.I blinked.

Mikoto grabbed my hand and dragged{Yes literally dragged} me torwards the kitchen.

"Um about I make dinner for you all?"I asked.

She shook her head vigoriously."No no no Sakura-chan I'll do that you just go and play."She said as if I were 5.

**With Sasuke and the Akastuki.**

"Ya know Sasuke-kun, you should've saved Sakura-chan!You should have pulled us off of her and them she would have said "Oh Sasuke-kun you saved me!I love you!" and then you two would live happily ever after!And then Tobi would be the Uncle of you 7 babies!"Yelled Tobi.

"You know Tobi I think that's the smartest thing you've ever said! Yeah"Deidara Said agreeing woth Tobis crazy idea.

Sasuke's eye twitched...'_SEVEN babies?Like I would EVER have SEVEN babies!Especially not with Sakura!'_ He thought.

"Hey Sasuke!"I said as I walked into the living eyebrow raised as I saw a dark aura around Sasuke as he glared at Tobi and Deidara holding hands while spinning in a circled screaming "7 BABIES 7 BABIES!" and "IM GONNA BE AN UNCLE!"

I looked at them with a look that said 'What the fuck are ya'll smoking?'

They looked at me and ran to put his ear on my belly "Now, baby, you must take after lovely Sakura-chan! Don't grow up to be all broody and emo like Sasuke-kun!" Tobi chuckled.

I looked at them with the 'WTF' look then looked at Sasuke."What in Kami-sama's name did you tell them?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura trying to hold back his laughter."Hm?''

"DONT YOU "HM" ME!WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU TELL THEM YOU SICK ASS BASTARD!IM NOT PREGNANT!AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I EVER HAD A KID WITH YOU!"I yelled.

.Pissed.

"Sakura Haruno You are such an ass!I didn't tell them SHIT!"Sasuke yelled back.

I pushed Tobi off me and said"Hmph" While I crossed my arms.

"Yah know Sakura-chan you should be more nice to your fiance"Said Sasori.

I turned my head slowly at him my eyes peircing."_What _ did you just say?"

Sasori got up from his chair and walked up to me and held my hands in his."Sakura. . . . . . . . . . . . I. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .HA!You probably thought I was gonna confess huh? HAHAHAHA I have been waiting to do that!"Sasori said.

My face turned cherry red."SA-SO-RIIIIIIIIIIII I am gonna KICK your ass!"

I chased Sasori around the house with Sasuke chasing me Tobi chasing Sasuke screaming "HAHAHAHA TOBI HAS FUN WHEN HE GOES TO SASUKE-KUNS HOUSE!," Deidara chasing Tobi,Konan chasing Deidara, Pein chasing Konan, Kisame chasing Pein, Hidan chasing Kisame, and Zetsu just...standing in the middle of it all looking at them like they had just grown another head.

**A/N-OK!EVERYTHINGS FIXED!ALL I NEED IS CH.4 SO HELP!PLZ MY PRECIOUS REVIEWERS!tELL ME WHAT HAPPEN IN THE CHAPTER WHEN I TELL YOU ABOUT SAKURAS PAST WITH KARIN!PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ HELP SO I CAN FIX AND RERITE IT!THANK YOU ALL FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART!OK SOIF YOU READ CH.2 YOU'LL SEE THE MISTAKE I MADE WHEN I ACCIDENTALY SKIPPED CHAPTER WILL SHOW YOU SAKURAS PLAN AND INO PAST AND EVERYTHING SO PLLEEEEAAAAAAAASEEEEE READ CHAPTER 2 SO YOU UNDERSTAND THE NEXT CHAPTERS. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE A NICE JUICY LONG 1 FOR MY PPL!iF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS JUST ASK ME IN A REVIEW OR A MESSAGE K?THANK YOU AND REVIEW AND PLZZ TELL ME ABOUT WAT HAPPENED IN CH.4 SO I CAN REWRITE IT!THANK YOU**


	7. breakfast and a little fluff

**Bold-Inner,actions or authors notes.**

_Italics- Thoughts or flashbacks._

_**Bold and italics: Song lyrics**_

Sakura POV

So the dinner from hell was done after that day.I decided to go out for a walk since I had woken up way to early and couldn't go back to sleep.I got up and took a long shower then walked into my room dripping and got dressed.I wore black shorts and a lime green tank on my nikes, grabbed a water out of the fridge and walked out of the door not bothering to lock the door.** (A/N- Kids never do this at lock your doors before you leave the back to the story.)**

Walking down the sidewalk I saw a hotdog stand.

_'Now who in there rite mind would eat a hotdog so early in the morning?'_I thought.

**'Well apparently they would'**Said my inner eyeing the long line of people waiting for there hotdog.

I of a sudden I felt a car next to me slow down.I looked by to see a HUGE SEXY ASS black jeep with a guy that looked...Kinda similar to sasuke, well I thought it was him.

**'It's not hates big cars like that'** Said my inner.

_'Yeah your rite, but why is that guy starring at me like that?'_

**'STUPID ASS FLIRT!IMMA KICK HIS ASS CHECKING US OUT LIKE THAT!'**

_'Ahem,checking ME out and who the fuck cares?Its not like I'm ever gonna see him again.'_

**'You never know'** -Insert-sing-song-voice-here-

'_Baka chii'_

**'Hmph!'**

The guy winked at me and the car sped up and I watched as it disapeared out of sight.

_'Well that was strange.'_

**'Fucking player...'** -Muttering-

I sweatdropped at my Inners antics and resumed my walking.** )A/N- by the way I never told you sakuras schedule for school. here it is written by my dearest imouto.)**

Homeroom-Kakashi

Gym-Gai

Science-Kurenai

LUNCH

Home Ec.-Shizune

Math-Kabuto

English-Asuma

FREE PERIOD

History-Anko

**(*^*^*)-1 hour and a half later-(*^*^*)**

I walked into my house and smelled coffee and pancakes.I got into my fighting stance quickly.

_'Who the hell is in my house?'_

**'Who the hell is in our house that knows how to make such delicious smelling pancakes!'**

I ran to the corner to see who it was but all I saw was the back of him and he was cutting someting.

**'Wait that looks like-'**

As I ran up to him and kicked him on the side of his head only to realize it was...

(*^*^*^*)TBC(*^*^*^*)

JKJKJKJKJK.

I realized the person that I had kicked was none other than. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasukes eye twitched as he rubbed his head.

"I come all the way over here to cook you breakfast and _this _is how you repay me?"He said angrily.

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE IN THE FIRST PLACE?"I yelled.

"WELL I WANTED TO COOK YOU BREAKFAST SINCE I USED TO WHEN WE WERE LITTLE AND IT MIGHT BRING BACK GOOD MEMORIES!Oh, and the front door was unlocked.

My eye twitched **(A/N- by the way its Friday so the sleepover starts today and it was 5:00 in the morning at the time.)**

"THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING!"

"Well you never could cook so I figured it would be nice of me to do that for you but I never knew you took walks so early in the morning though." He replied with a smirk while going back to his cooking.

"Whatever" I said sitting down on the chair.

_'Ugg, I'm so tired, Why am I so tired?'_ I thought.

**'Well you **_**have **_**had a very dramatic morning' **Said my inner.

Sasuke put a plate with 3 pancakes on it, 2 sausages, eggs, and 3 peices of crisp bacon.I nearly drooled.

"Where'd you learn how to cook so great?" I said stupidly as I drooled over the food.

Sasuke rolled his eyes."Remember when we were younger?I'd always cook for you and try to teach you how. . . . . . . . . . . . but failed."

I glared at him with a peice of bacon sticking out of my mouth."Mbaka Niwatori no Ketsu! (Stupid chicken ass)

He rolled his eyes and said "Baka Usagi"

My eyes turned red "Did you just call me a stupid rabbit?"

He smirked. "I there a problem?"

"Niwatori no Kestu!"

"Baka Usagi!"

"Baka inu!"( Stupid dog)

"Baka Pinki!" (Stupid Pinky)

"Hmph!"

Sasuke smirked.I looked up at him."Your not going to eat?You didn't poison my food did you!"I asked pushing the food away slightly.

"Baka usagi!No I didn't poisin your food I'm just not up and finish your food, were supposed to go shopping for food and snacks for the sleepover rite?Well hurry up."He said.

I raised my eyebrows"Who do you think you are bossing me around in my own house?And were supposed to go to school or are you planning on skipping?"

"I meant _after _school baka Usagi"

"Don't call me a baka usagi!Baka inu!"

"Hn."

"And don't expect me to take a shower and get dressed with you in my house!"I yelled saying "In my house" looked at me to see if I was ok.

"Sakura?Your pale, go lye down"He said bossing me around again.

"I'm fine. I just need a shower and I'll be better"I said brushing it off as I washed my plate and went upstairs.

I took another shower and got dressed in a Black skirt that went down a little above my knees around my thighs and a Long-sleeved shirt that was ripped (like the last one) along the sleeves all the way down to the bottom and had lime green under on heeled boots that went to the bottom of my knees.I grabbed everything I needed and let my hair flow down my shoulders and down my I walked down the stairs I headed to the garage when I felt a hand grab my wrist.I jumped forgetting Sasuke was there.

"Where do you think your going?"He asked.

"To the garage why do you ask?"I replied coldy taking my wrist back from his hand.

He rolled his eyes."How do you think I got here?Walking? I came to make you breakfast but since I'm already here why don't we just go together?And plus the way you were earlier I wouldn't be supprised if you crashed into a car on your way to school."

I never talks this much.

**'I think this is the most he's ever talked'** Said my inner.

_'Yeah.'_

I let him drag me to his car got in the car and I sunk into the seat.

'_Why am I so tired?'_

I nearly fell asleep at least 3 times during the car ride and that didn't go was driving when he made an unfamiliar turn.

"Where are we going?"I asked.

"To get you some coffee."He replied simply.

I looked at him and cocked my head to the side."Why?"

"Cause you look like your about to pass out."

"Oh, umm thanks"

"Hn"

My eye arrived to Starbucks and he got out and brought back 3 got back into the car I looked at him like he was crazy."I'm not drinking allof those."I said firmly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes." I 's for me and the other two are for you."

"But by the time I finish the first one the other ones gonna be cold."

"I 's why I asked for them to make one hotter than the others, so it will still be hot by the time you finish the first one"

"ooohhh, you sure are smart today."I said amazed by his smartness.

He rolled his eyes as he drank his coffee."Hn."

Sasuke drove into the school parking lot and I saw Naruot jumping and yelling when he saw the car.I sweatdropped.I grabbed my other coffee and my back, when Sasuke parked Naruto ran to the car and snatched me out nearly making me spill my rubbed his face on mine and screamed."Sakura-chan!I was so worried about you!Why didnt you answer my calls?"

I sweatdropped as I checked my said: 45 missed calls Sasuke rested his head on her shoulder while looking at her looked at him like he was smirked.

Naruto

Naruto

Naruto

Naruto

Naruto

Naruto

Naruto

Naruto

Naruto

Naruto

Naruto

Naruto

Ino

Ino

Ino

Ino

Ino

Ten (Tenten)

Ten

Ten

Ten

Ten

Ten

Ten

Ten

Ten

Ten

Shika

Shika

Shika

Shika

Neji

Neji

Neji

Neji

Neji

Neji

Neji

Neji

Hina

Hina

Hina

Hina

Hina

6 Voicemails

_Hinata-P-p-please a-answer t-t-he p-p-hone S-sakura-c-chan._

_Ino-Yo Forehead!-_I twitched at the name-_ Answer the damn phone!Your not dead are you?_

_Shikamaru-Yo Sakura are you ok?God your so troublesome._

_Neji-Sakura-chan what the fuck?Are you deaf!Or are you ignoring us on purpose?_

_Tenten-You bitch!JK Answer the damn phone!You got all of us worried!_

_Naruto-SAKURA-CHAN!ARE YOU OK!DID SASUKE COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND RAPE YOU OR SOMETHING!CALL US BACK!_

6 texts

_Tenten-SAKI-CHIIIII!IMMA KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS!_

_Shikamaru-Troublesome girl not answering._

_Naruto-DAMNIT SAKURA-CHAN!_

_Ino-You won't even answer your texts!_

_Neji-You may be hot, but your social skills how to answer your phone!_

_Hinata-Sakura-chan are you ok?Please answer the phone I'm worried._

Reading the texts and voicemails I sweatdropped.I turned to Neji.

"'You may be hot but your social skills suck?'"I quoted.

Sasuke's look turned angry._'He told her she was hot?'_He thought angrily.

Neji blushed lightly."Well what else was I supposed to say?You were getting annoying."

I rolled my eyes "Sorry for worrying ya'll.I woke up too early and decided to take a walk then when I came home Sasuke was cooking me breakfast _without my permission _I might I felt faint and he took me to get coffee then well here we all are."I looked at everyones were all full of questions.

" Teme cooked you breakfast?"Naruto asked in complete shock.

"Yes, he used when we were younger."

"_And _he bought you coffee?"asked Ino._ 'What?He's never like that to anyone."_Thought Ino.

"Yes"

"And he drove you here?"Asked Neji.

"Yes."

"Sasuke?"Asked Shikamaru.

"YES?"I yelled."What the hell?Is that such a suprise?"

"YES!It is cause Sasuke is never that nice!He's always so cold torwards every girl except Tenten, Ino, and Hinata."Neji looked at Neji in shock. 

"OMG!Neji NEVER talks that much to anyone!"Tenten said in shock and...was that...Jealousy?

I suddenly realized that Tenten liked Neji._ 'Damn.'_ I thought.

"W-well maybe he's just trying to give a point!"I said trying to cover it up.

"Hm. Maybe." Tenten said satisfied.I sighed in relief.I did NOT need another enemy, and I just think Tenten could be a really good friend.

All the guys looked at me strangely while the girls gave me a look that said 'How did you know?'

I just sighed."I just don't understand girl talk."He said shaking his head while looking up at the all laughed as the bell rang we made our way to Fanboys came running after as Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke were going to get in front of me I glared at my fanboys causing them to back off while screaming"I LOVE YOU SAKURA-CHAN!" and I yelled back "DROP DEAD!" Happily.

MY friends we walked into Homeroom Kakashi wasn't there So we all sat down in a as I was about to talk about the sleepover Karin walked over to us with Ayumi, Maki, and Ayami behind her. We all groaned.

_'What does the slut want now?'_ I thought.

"Sakura Haruno"Karin stated.

I looked at her with narrowed eyes."Yeah that's me what do you want slut?"

She looked as if she was trying to hold in her anger for some reason.

"I need to talk to you."She stated again.I could feel my friends stiffen,Naruto put a hand on my shoulder while Neji and Sasuke just glared.

"Hmmmmmm, nah I'll pass."I said boredly.

"WHAT!I COME OVER HERE TO TALK TO YOU AND I DIDN'T EVEN INSULT YOU AND YOU JUST REJECT ME LIKE THAT!"She yelled in disbelief.

I shrugged."No one asked you to come all the way over you sound like an obsesive girlfriend I didn't reject you I just simlpy said "NO" Cause your not worth my time."

Her face turned red and before she turned her head she said coldy "Listen to me Sakura Haruno, You may look tougher than you used to be but your just as weak as couldn't save anyone including your father, so don't act so tough."

I stiffened.'_ How did she know about my father?'_

I felt Sasuke and Naruto tense more than before andNarutos hand squeezed my shoulder hard.I didn't answer to Karin's walked off and I felt Tentens hand on my other shoulder.

"Sakura-Chii, Your father? What does she know? What happened?"She asked.

I turned to them."For now I'm only going to tell you about Karin not about my family. That will come later ok?" They all nodded.

"OK," I started."I Knew Karin since we were little and she was always mean to me, well one day a new guy came to the school and he was like obssessed with me Karin didn't like liked him almost as much as she likes day she came to me when I was walking home she came to me with her group of friends and and told me this:

"Stay away from Amaya got it? You have three days to leave this school. And if you don't lets just say it's not gonna be pretty."

I replied and said. "You don't scare me at all so don't go off threatening me when you don't have anything to back it up with."She just looked at me with a smile and walked days past and of course I didn't leave the the third day I was walking home and just like before they all cornered me this time with...bats and. . . . . .. . . .crowbars.I didn't think that they would go that far for just a they did.I fought of the ones with no weapons but thegirls with them hurt me severly to the point that I was almost knowingg where I was going I dragged myself down the sreet after they were done with me.I don't know how long I was walking but I remember walking up to a doorstep and thing I knew everything went black."

"Oh Sakura, What happen next?"Asked Neji.

"When I answered the door I saw Sakura laying on the floor in a pool of blood."Continued Sasuke.

"Wait, so the person was Sasuke?" Asked shikamaru.I noddedand motioned for Sasuke to continue cleared his throat and spoke.

"I immediatly called Itachi because our parents weren't home at the came in and gasped at the had a look of pure sadness on his face.I grabbed Sakura and ran upstairs putting her on the called the doctor and he came helped Sakura and then three days later she went back home perfectly fine."

"But if the whole thing was going on in the first place why didn't Sasuke fix it?And if Sasuke was there why wasn't he the one that Karin was obssessed about?"Asked Tenten.

"Because at the time Sasuke and I didn't go to the same went to a private I went to a public."I answered.

"But if both your parents are rich then why didn't you go to a private school with him?"Asked Shikamaru.

I grinded my teeth together."But you wanna know something?Do you think my parents cared what school I went to?I mean they would just slap me in any school they could find as long as I was gone from there sight for at least a little bit of the I was gone for three whole days!And all they said when I got back was "'You got a call from the school, something about a performance or what not?I just told them you weren't here'"And then that stupid piece of trash of an old man just went back to his work!All he ever cared about was his work!"I don't know why I was letting it all out now but it just happened.I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw it was Neji's.

"Sakura, you know it wasn't your real dad's fault"Said eyes turned cold.

"What do you know?You abandoned me and left me for the sharks!Not caring how I was?"I didn't know why I was blaming this on him it was my dad's fault for leaving Sasukes but before I could apolagize he spoke.

"Sakura its not my fault that your step-dad was an ass!And it's not my fault I had to leave!Do you think that I didn't think about what hell you were going through each and every day?I worried about you more than Itachi, Mom and my Father did!"He yelled grabbing my shoulders and squeezing them."It's not my fault That I wasn't there to pprotect you."

I just looked at him with sorrow in my was there for me when Sasuke wasn't so that doesn't mean I was all pulled me torwards him and hugged me."I'm sorry"He said quietly but the others could hear gasped Sasuke never apolagized never ever not in any circumstances did he say those 2 words to but Sakura.

Everyone came to us and hugged us felt like for the first time in a very long time.I was in a family again.

**A/N-thank you all for your amazing reveiws but i dont get at least 5 revewis i wont be updating for a flames plz!thank yuo**


	8. sai, blackmail and a little sakuneji

**Bold-Inner,actions or authors notes.**

_Italics- Thoughts or flashbacks._

_**Bold and italics: Song lyrics**_

Sakura POV

We left the classes and finally got to lunch, I was sat at our normal table just chatting away when 2 other guys came up to had black glasses so you couldn't see his other one had a dog sticking out of his hood.I was sitting in between Naruto and Sasuke with Hinata in front of me and Ino next to her and Neji sitting next to next to Naruto, shika sitting next to sasuke. (**A/N Sorry if that doesn't make sense.)**

I wispered to Hinata."Who are they?"

She smiled and wispered back."T-there K-kiba-san w-w-with the d-dog and S-shino-san w-with the g-glasses.T-they are f-f-friends of o-ours."

I nodded my head and studied Kiba guy was pretty dog was cute if on que his dog barked at me, I got up and went to them.

"Hi, I'm Sakura to meet you."I said blushed dog jupmed on me and started to lick my face.I giggled as I petted him.

"Wow Akamaru really likes you, he doesn't do that to just anyone you must be special."Kiba said winking at me. I blushed.

Neji,Sasuke, and Naruto grinded there teeth together.(But not romantically for Naruto.)

"Back up there you perverted dog!Stay away from my God-Sister!"Naruto said standing up in front of me.I sweatdropped.

_'Such a protective brother!'_ I thought.

**'I know!Your never gonna get a boyfriend with him around!'**

_'Baka!I'm not looking for one!'_

**'Hmph!'**

"N-naruto-kun, y-you shouldn't b-be that p-protective."Hinata protested.I gave her a smile, she smiled back while giving me a wink.

Neji and Sasuke sighed in bothe looked at eachother and glared.

_'What the hell?Does he like her or something?'_ Thought Sasuke and Neji at the same time.

Ino and Tenten looked at eachother with questioning looks._'Does Neji-kun like Saku-chii?'  
><em>Tenten thought sadly.

_'Don't tell me Sasuke likes Sakura-chan?'_ Ino thought.

"My my my what's the fuss about?"Said a voice behind all looked behind us to see a guy with 3 other people behind him.

_'That's the guy from this morning?'_ I thought.

He looked at me and smiled I felt Naruto, Neji, Sasuke , Naruto,Shikamaru, Kiba, and Sasuke stood up covering up all of us girls.

_'What's going on?'_ I thought.

Ino and Tenten pulled me back with them as Hinata shivered in fear.I looked at Hinata and went to her and hugged her softly the othr girls doing the same with us.

_'What exactly is this guy?And what did he do to Hinata?'_ I thought.

Tenten and Ino glared at him.I just looked at the guys who were protecting us from something I had no idea what was.

"No, now Sasuke-kun, Neji-kun, Naruto-kun, everyone calm down.I'm not going to do anything I just want to talk to Sakura-chan." He said in a silky voice.

_'How the hell does he know my fucking name!'_ I thought angrily.

The guys stiffened.I let go of Hinata and got girls looked at me in pulled on my shirt shaking her head.I smiled reasuringly.I walked up to the guys and put a hand on Shikamarus shoulder."What's goin on?"I looked at me and said."This guy:Sai, is a disgusting pervert who just wants to get tried to get Hinata but thank God Naruto came just in time."

I gasped looking at Sai in disgust._'So now he wants me?Or is he still after Hina-chan?'_ I thought.

Sasuke saw that I was there and turned around causing the others to do the same."Sakura go with the girls,We'll handle this."He said quietly coming up to me and putting his hands on the side of my arm.I shook my head.

"No Sasuke I'm not going I wanna kick his ass on my own for what he did to Hinata." I said darkly ready to pounce on Sai.I walked up to him when I felt a hand on my shoulder.I turned and sa it was shook his head I shook his hand of and went up to Sai.

"What?"I said coldly.

"Hm?Sakura-chan!How nice of you to come to me all of a sudden."He said happily.

"What do you want?"

He grabbed my hand and kissed it softly."You.I want how about we go and we can talk."He said with a sick grin on his face.

I pulled my hand out of his and slapped him across the .And rite when I was going to pounce on him Sasuke grabbed me from the waist and pulled me away I kicked and tried to get out of his grip."Sasuke let me go!You know what he did to Hinata!I'm not going to have it!I'll protect Hinata and the rest of the girls!Now let me go!"I yelled.

He chuckled lightly and put me down were he and the other guys were.I jumped out of his grip and tried to go after to Sai again when Neji,Shikamaru and NAruto grabbed me at the same time as Sasuke.I heard the girls giggling in the back while Naruto yelled: "DAMN SAKURA-CHAN!ARE YOU PART MAN OR SOMETHING?"I kicked harder after that comment.

"So I see your a feisty one aren't you?"I heard Sai say wiping the blood from his cheek.I heard Naruto and Kiba start laughing."HAHAHA!SAKURA-CHAN GAVE YOU A BLOODY CHEEK!"They both said at the same time.I sweatdropped.

**'At all times this is the time he decides to be funny?'** Said my inner.

Sai and the other three behind him turned around and Sai said."You will be mine Sakura Haruno."

I rolled my eyes and I felt a slap on the back of head.I turned suprised to see Hinata with tears in her eyes."Don't ever do that again!You scared the hell outta me!" She yelled without stuttering as she hugged me tightly.I retured her hug and Tenten and Ino came up to us and hugged me too.I laughed as Ino hit me repeatedly with anime tears in her eyes yelling:"YOUR SUCH A BITCH FORHEAD!WHAT THE HELL!"I laughed.

After school we all met up at the parking lot and we all were talking in a circle.

"So were all going to the sleepover rite?" Tenten all nodded.

"Great!Here's my address meat at five k?That should give me enough time to get ready and everything."I said handing out my address to everyone.

"Enough time for _us _to get ready."Sasuke corrected with a smirk on his face.I blushed.

"'_Us?'"_Naruto asked with his eyebrows raised.I rolled my eyes.

"Sasuke is going to help me get ready for the party."I said sighing in defeat.

"Oooooooooooohhhhhhhh."Naruto said immaturely.I rolled my eyes all said our goddbyes and Sasuke followed me to the both got out and went inside.

"So what exactly are we gonna get?"He asked.I shrugged.

"What do you want for dinner?"I asked as I looked through the meat and found that steak was on blushed lightly.

_'It's like were a married couple or something.'_ He thought.

**'You know you would like that.'**Saidhis blushed deeper.

_'URUSAII!'_

"Huh?Sasuke your face is red are you ok?"I said as I put my hand that wasn't holding anything on his turned grabbed my hand and held it.

"I'm fine don't worry how about we get steak?It's on sale and it's never mind take the "good" part back.I forgot your cooking."He said with a smirk.I blushed and when I was about to raise my hand to smack his arm when I realized he was still holding my hand.I blushed looked to his hand and his smirk grew even wider.

"Don't lie Sakura you know you like holfing my hand."He said.I blushed again and pulled my hand back smacking him on the arm.

"BAKA!"I chuckled and motioned for me to go bought Steak rice to make rice balls and popcorn,candy,sodas,chips,and other junk to fill our arrived at my house and we went helped me get all the groceries in ther house and I put them away while he went to the living room to help clean up a little bit.

"Ok so I'll go get the pillows, Bean bags, and get the other stuff go put the rest of the stuff away please?And turn on the oven."I said.

"Yes Ma'am"He replied with a soldier solute.I laughed and ran upstairs.I went into my room and got everything set up for the girls and I went in Daisukes room for when he came to visit and got it set up for the I went into the bathrooms across from the rooms and got everything set up there I went into the game room and arranged the couches and set the karaoke on and turned on the jacoozi.I quickly told texted everyone to bring there bathing suits and then I realezed Sasuke didn't have one.I went throught Daisukes things and found dark blue swimtrunks.I finished setting up and ran downstairs.I went intp the kitchen and saw that Sasuke had already set up everything for me to cook.

"Thanks Sasuke!You really saved me some time!"I said happily hugging chuckled.

"What are those?"He asked pointing to the trunks.'

"Oh these?These are for didn't bring one and I just texted everyone to tell them that they needed one cause I have a jacoozi upstairs that we could all use later."I explained.

He nodde understandingly as he took the doorbell rang.

"Crap!There already here!"I said as I opened the kitchen doors.** (A/N By the way Sakuras kitchen has the doors that swing open and the wodden windows that connect with the living room.)**

I ran to the front door and answered it to see Neji and Hinata standing smiled and Neji looked at me up and down then blushed and smiled VERY VERY VERY small.I blushed and welcomed them in.

"Sugoi, Sakura-chan your room is beautiful."Said Hinata.I did a double-take.

" you just NOT stutter?"I asked running up to her and grabbing her blushed.

"Ummm yes?"She said/asked.

"How?"I said, she flinched.

"You? Well when you went to Sai you got me mad and I guess I stopped stuttering cause I was so mad."She explained.I sweatdropped.

"- you know what?I'm just happy you aren't stuttering you have a beautiful voice."I said while blushed and smiled back giving me a hug.

"So Sakura-chan, Where do we put our bags?"Hinata said.

"Oh follow me."I said walking up the stairs with them following me from behind.I showed Hinata to my room and she went in putting her bag on the floor then laying on my bed with drool coming out of her mouth.I laughed, then I showed Neji to the boys' lifted his bag and it looked like it was heavy.

"Here let me help you Neji."I said reaching over to grab his bag.

"No that's ok Sakura."He said, but the bag fell out of his hand and he tripped...Falling on top of ours noses touching we both blushed madly.I looked at his lips for some reason looked at mine both reached forward and when our lips were touching he pulled back.I looked at him questionigly.

"Neji?You like Ten-chan am I rite?"I nodded sadly.

"Sakura it's strange cause I just met you but I l-love you too."He said. He looked really confused.I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Neji I think the love you feel for me is the family kind of love. That's why you couldn't kiss I rite?"I asked giving him a small looked down.

"Can I check?"He asked hesitantly.I nodded.

He touched my cheek and kissed me tenderly.I kissed him back he put his other hand on my waist and I put my arms around his pulled away after a minute.

"Ten-chan?"I nodded again.

I smiled."You know Neji, I thought I liked you too."I looked at me in surprise.

"What made you realize it wasn't love?"He asked eyes still wide.

I smiled."What happened rite now."I answered gasped and slowly pulled me into a hug.I hugged him back.

**'Did you really love Neji?'** Asked my inner.

All I could do was rejection hurts like hell.

"Sakura? I want us to keep being I think of you as a little sister and I don't think of you any way of course there are still going to be feelings for you that are romantic."He said.I nodded.

"Of course.I love you like a the romantic feelings might not change for a while."I said. "But I want to get you and Tenten together cus I know she loves even if you did love me, I couldn't do that to .But I want us to stay friends cause your an awesome friend."

"And your an amazing friend for not wanting to hurt Tenten."He said.I smiled.

"So were still friends rite?And were gonna forget that this happened?"I asked.

He shook his head.I looked at him questioningly."Were still gonna be friends...But it's gonna be hard to forget about what happened rite now."He said chuckling.I laughed.

"Ok that's true, and you better stay friends with me!"I said playfully punching him on the arm.

"Yeah and I wouldn't want to take you away from Sasuke."He said standing up and backing away from me.I looked at him curiously then realizing what he meant I ran up to him and started hitting both laughed rolling on our the doorbell got up and when I looked into my room I saw Hinata passed out on the bed drooling.I laughed and Neji had an aggravated look on his face.I laughed even harder at the look on his slapped his hand on his went into the room and pulled on her ear while dragging her out of the room by her started yelling.

"Neji-nii-san!ITAAAA!That hurts!Let go!"I laughed harder.

He dragged her down the stairs and I looked at us like we were on crack.I just giggled a little more when I saw Hinata rubbing her ear while pouting at had his arms crossed and he was turned away from her.

I went to answer the door and saw Naruto looking really happy with 2 big bags.I turned to let him dropped one of the bags on the floor and chucked the other one at Sasuke who was sitting on the bag hit him in the face and I started cracking I then I saw Tenten, Ino, and Shikamaru with a sweatdrop on there head.I laughed some more and let them in.

"So Naruto, what's the other bag for?"Tenten asked.

He laughed crazily and opened it to reveal THOUSANDS of all sweatdropped.

"Um, Naruto you do know that I'm cooking dinner rite?"I said sweatdrop still on my head.

He looked like they had just ran out of Ramen at the store.

"B-b-but,"He started.

Neji grabbed him by the ear like he did with Hinata and dragged him upstairs, with the other guys following.I shook my head and went into the kitchen.I grabbed 2 bowls and filled them with both with I grabbed sodas from the fridge and went upstair with the girls following me.I went into the guys' room to see Neji and Sasuke beating up Naruto while Shikamaru layed on the bed drooling like I walked in they both stopped and looked at girls came behind me and saw what had happened.I put the chips on the table next to the door and put the sodas next to the chips then slowly walked girls and I went into my room and changed into our pj's.

I wore a light blue spaghetti strap shirt with it scrunched up under my boobs and regular light blue pj bottoms.I put my two parts of my hair in the back and tied them with a pony tail, leaving my bangs to frame my face.

Tenten wore a pink shirt and white pj bottoms she let her hair down and put it in two braids letting her bangs frame her grabbed a magazine of my nightstand and layed on her stomach on the bed.

Ino wore a yellow tank top nightgown and grabbed the chips while standing on her knees on the hair was down and she pulled a piece of her hair back and held it with a clip.

Hinata wore a really light green shirt with a style around it,the same with her just let her hair down.I sighed and went over to her motioning for her to sit on the sat on her knees while grabbing a chip.I got behind her and started to fix her hair for nibbled on the chip slowly and Tenten and Ino watched me fix her hair.

When we were we all sat on my bed.I sighed and said:

"I have something to say."Everyone looked at me curiosly.

"Whats up Sakura?"Ino said.

I looked at Tenten."Me...and Neji kissed."I said quickly.I heard everyone they could say anything I interrupted them.

"Before you say anything, I know you like him he loves you, he told I don't feel anything for 's like a brother to me nothing more.I swear Ten-chan!I knew you love him that's why I would never EVER do anything to hurt you.I promise let me explain!"I said nodded.I sighed in relief and begun.

**WITH THE GUYS**

They were all changed and Neji did the same thing as Sakura.

"Guys we need to talk."He said all looked at him and listened to what he was about to say.

"I...Kissed Sakura."He said nearly fainted and Shikamaru dropped the chip he was looked REEEEAAAALLLLYYYY pissed.

"You _WHAT?"_Said Sasuke angrily.

**'Looks like you've some competition.' **Said Sasuke's Inner.

_'Shutup!'_

"NEJI!IM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!DON'T GO OF TOUCHING MY SISTER LIKE THAT!WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!THE ONLY ONE ALOUD TO TOUCH SAKURA-CHAN IS SASUKE-TEME!"Yelled Naruto.

"WAAAHHHH?"Sasuke said.

"Neji, man I didn't know you went that way." Shikamaru said shaking his head.

Neji shook his head and said:"No no no, let me explain, it's not like that."He said calmly.

"Were listening."Said Shikamaru crossing his arms.

"Well..."Neji started.

**WITH THE GIRLS Sakura P.O.V**

"Oh so that's what happened"Ino said putting her fist on her hand.

I nodded and looked at Tenten."Ten-chan?Are you angry?" I asked.

She shook her head."No actually I'm releived.I'm glad to know Neji likes me and I'm happy to know I can trust Saki-chii, I'm also happy to know that you didn't try to hide it from me."She said smiling.I smiled back, she reached over and hugged me.

_'I'm so happy she understands.'_ I thought happily.

Tenten and I stayed like that until Ino jumped on us and we fell to the gasped and then smiled evily.

"Uh-oh." All three of us said at the same jumped on us and we were all laughing.

_'I'm so happy!Saki-Chii really is an awesome friend.I'm so glad she came here' _Tenten thought happily hugging me again.I hugged back and smiled.

**WITH THE GUYS Normal P.O.V**

A chorus of "Ooooooohhhhhh, I get iiiiiittttt!" Could be heard from the boys' room.

"So that's what happened.I see that makes sense."Shikamaru said practically repeating what Ino said.

Sasuke sighed in wasn't missed by any of the guys.

"Ne ne Sasuke-_kun_ why are you so releived?...Hm...?"Said Naruto while raising his eyebrows and lightly elbowing him in the glared at Naruto and pushed him away rather hard. Neji and Shikamaru chuckled raised his eyebrows and looked at Neji.

"Hm and what about you Neji?Huh?You _looovvveee_ Tenten huh?Yeah I thought so."Sasuke said blushed lightly and turned around.

Sasuke smirked victoriously and Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at looked away and stood up."I'm gonna go tell Sakura that she should get dinner ready."He said.

"Oooohhhhh,That means he wants a little allooonnee time with Sakura-chan!"Naruto said.

Sasuke blushed again and looked away and walked out of the walked over to the girls' room and heard them he knocked he listened to what they were saying when they said his name.

"So Sakura-chan do you like Sasuke?" He heard Hinata say.

"Hmmm, well you know I used to when we were younger -Sasuke gasped lowly at this- And I'm know he liked me but I'm not sure if he still does.I mean of course he probably didn't hold onto me for all this time -Sasuke shook his head disagreeing-But if he did like me that way...Who knows I mean...I'm not sure"He heard her sighed.

"But I'm pretty sure he likes you."He heard Tenten stiffened.

"Well I'm not going to just to conclusions.I don't want to ruin our still best friends like we were when we were younger and I don't want to change that by one little mistake."She 's eyes softened.

_'But...'_ He thought.

Sasuke didn't want to hear anymore so he knocked on the girls jumped and Ino said: "Come in!"

Sasuke walked in and Sakura blushed lightly."H-hey Sasuke!What's up?"Sakura said.

"I just wanted to tell you that you should start making dinner rite about you want I can help you."He offered.

Sakura nodded. "Ok then I'll be back girls!Just make yourselves at home k?"She said.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

We walked over to the I never liked Neji as much as I let him think I did.I didn't like him all that like a big brother to me, that's how I've always seen that kissed me I didn't feel when Sasuke kissed me when we were in 4th grade I did feel something.

_Flashback Sakura's P.O.V_

_Sasuke and I were walking in the park we always went to when we wanted to play and when we wanted to be was like our secret place for only the two of us._

_We were spinning around while holding dripped and fell and we both fell on the layed on our backs laughing our hearts out til' there were tears in our eyes and our stomachs hurt._

_"Wow Saki-chan!That was soo much fun!"Sasuke had said._

_"Haha yeah, oh look sasu-chan!Flowers!"I had yelled getting up and running over to the followed me and picked a had said these words exactly:_

_"Here you go Saki-chan!Your so much more pretty that this flower!"As he kissed me lightly on the cheek.I had blushed like crazy and laughed with him then afterwords we ran around in the grass some more._

_Flashback End_

I turned the oven on and got the steak off the counter that Sasuke had already set out for me.

After about 30 minutes I was cooking the steaks and to me they smelled pretty was sitting on the couch he would make rude remarks about my cooking every now and then and I would just threaten to throw every single knife in the kitchen I found at shut him up.

"Hey Saki-chan?You know that smells pretty good."I heard Sasuke say.I could tell he had gotten up from the couch and was walking over to was behind me and I felt his hands go around my waist, I blushed deeply.

"W-what arre you doing?And how many times have I told you not to call me that?"I said blushing even redder when he rested his head on my shoulder and leaned his head on my head.

"I'm sleepy."He said tighting his grip on my waist.I smiled and rolled my when I was about to kick him off of me I heard a SNAP!Sound. I jumped and Sasuke jumped as well, but his hands just tightened some more around my stomach.

"HAHAHA!I knew Sasuke-Teme just wanted some ALONE time with Sakura-chan!"Yelled Naruto, _now _Sasuke let go of my waist and was just standing next to me.I nearly dropped the pan I was holding when I heard Naruto scream.

"Uchiha, you better not try to get so touchy with Sakura." Warned Neji.I blushed even more now, looking down.

_'Great, now Neji probably thinks I'm a slut now.'_ I thought sadly.

**'No, cause you told him that you two were just friends and that you don'tlike him and and and and'** Said my inner obviously trying to make me feel better.

I sighed and turned around face Sasuke he looked at me with a smirk.I looked up at him and smiled my most sweetest smile I could muster . . . . . . . . . .. . .

**SLAP!** Staright across his sexy Uchiha face!

I heard everyone laughing then that's when I saw that EVERYONE was there.

Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten.

I looked down and blushed even just glared holding his cheek.

I looked at Tenten, Hinata, and raised there eyebrows and I stuck my tongue out at them.I looked at Neji and he did the same raising of the eyebrows.I just looked away chuckled lightly.

Sasuke then did something grabbed the side of my head and held me to his chest grabbing my waist and pulling me really close to him.I gasped and blushed.

"Stay away Hyuuga, she's mine."He said protectively.

Another SNAP! Could be heard and I heard Ino, Tenten, and Naruto yelling something about how blackmail was so sweet.I rolled my eyes and enjoyed the postition I was in before I kicked his little Uchiha ass.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bold-Inner,actions or authors notes.**

_Italics- Thoughts or flashbacks._

_**Bold and italics: Song lyrics**_

Sakura POV

After being humiliated by the stupid and I were eating dinner:

Steak with rice balls and ...Ugg, Ramen thanks to Naruto pitching a fit about the whole thing.I swear the look Neji was giving him gave a new meaning to the expression 'If looks could kill.'

"But Sakura-chyyaaannn Ramen makes everything taste better!"Naruto had yelled at me while Sasuke was still messing with me.

I had about had it!I was so pissed!Ramen is Ramen it doesn't go with _anything!_It's just Ramen!

"Naruto so help me I am going to kick your sorry ass out of this kitchen if you don't GET THE HELL OUT!" I had yelled at him.

"B-but SAKURA-CHYAANNN!"He yelled at me for what felt like the millionth time.I sighed.

"FINE! DAMNIT NARUTO FINE!"I yelled at looked like I just told him he could have free Ramen for life.

_'Lord I've said Ramen way too much today.'_ I thought wiping my forehead.

So there we were sitting eating dinner in an ankward silience.I nibbled on my food and looked at was just sitting there his food already eyes widened.

"Um,Shikamaru. . . Did you like the food?"I asked looked at me and smiled a very tiny smile.

"Yeah not even my mom can make food like then again my mom can't cook."He said chuckling lightly.I laughed along with the rest of the table.

'_I hope I brought some life to the table,maybe now we can start a conversation.'_ I thought.

**'Uh-hu think again.'**Said my inner.

I raised my eyebrows and looked was quiet again.I sweatdropped

"Is everyone done with there food?" I said looked at me surprised.

"Um,Sakura-chan are you ok?" Hinata asked me.I looked at her and smiled.

"Am I fine?Hell to the no!You people start no conversations whatsoever!"I yelled aggravated.

They all started to laugh.I looked at them raising my eyebrow.

"Sorry Sakura-chan."Naruto said laughing some more.I started laughing as well and grabbed everyones plates.I went into the kitchen and started cleaning them.I heard someone come in and I turned around.

"What's up?" I asked Tenten.

"Nothing I just wanted to help you with the dishes."She said smiling.

"Oh ok what do you want to do next?"I asked her as she dried the plate I handed her.

"Hmmm, I'm not my God!I know what we can do!"She said happily almost dropping the plate.I laughed.

"What?"I asked.  
>"Karaoke!"She said happily.<p>

"Ooooh,That sounds fun!"

"Yeah and we can do groups too!"

"Groups?" I asked.

"Yeah, like. . . Hinata and Naruto can sing a song."She said.

"Oh yeah!And you and Neji can sing a song...ne ne?"I said elbowing her blushed.

"And you and Sasuke!"She said happily.

"What?No I don't want to sing with him!Do you know how bad he sang when we were younger?Ugg, he'd ruin my beautiful voice!"I said pouting slightly.

"Awww,poor Saku-chii!Too bad!"Tenten said tauntingly.

"Your mean!" I said splashing soap on gasped and splashed some on me we knew it we were having a soap we were done and Tenten claimed victory we were laying on the floor and there was soap gaped at the mess.

"Well. . .At least the kitchen is clean now.."I said both laughed and started cleaning.I heard the kitchen doors open and saw Sasuke looking at us with a 'WTF?' look on his face.I giggled nervously and Tenten got up and went over to Sasuke and handed him the towel she said and said.

"It's all Saku-chii!I'll see you in the living room"

I sweatdropped and Sasuke looked aggravated.

"Hehehehe want to help me clean Sasu-chan?"I asked glared at me giving me the Don't Try To Kiss Up To Me Like That Cause It Doesn't Work look.I laughed nervously again.

Once we were done I asked Sasuke if he could help me make the grunted and I smacked him rubbed his head and started to get the the bowls out for the sundays.I got the wipped cream out and the ice-cream along with the chocolate sauce.I saw Sasuke put the bowls on the counter and sit down on the table.I glared at him.

"Hey Sakura you know I don't like-" He said.

"I know, I know. You don't like chocolate sauce.I remember."I interrupted him smirked and nodded.I put the ice-cream in the bowl 3 scoops each bowl and started to put the chocolate sauce on all of them {except Sasukes} and then went to the wipped cream.

"Aww, come on Saki-chan you can do better than more creative!"Sasuke said mockingly.I glared.

"Drop-dead Baka."I told smirk grew wider and he went over to me and grabbed the cherries.

"Hey!Give those back you baka!" I told him walking over to him.I reached for the cherries and he grabbed my hand.

"Hmmm, let me think about that...Nope."He said while running away with the cherries in his hand.

I ran after him and he started running in circles around the kitchen.I grabbed one of the bottles of wipped cream and went over to him.

"Hmmm, Sasuke wanna know what I think of your little game here?"I told him looked at me with a raised eyebrow.I sprayed the wipped cream all over the top of his expression on his face was priceless!

"Ha!Hahahahahahaha!Omg that has to be THE most funniest thing on earth!"I yelled cracking up so hard my stomach smirked and grabbed the wipped cream and sprayed it all over my he started cracking up.. . . . And it was so funny to hear him laugh since he never does.I glared and we started fighting with wipped cream.

_'This is so fun!'_ I thought.

_'I can't believe I'm actually having this much fun.' _Sasuke thought.

We both ran out of wipped cream and I slipped and fell on my started laughing and I tripped him with my feet. . . .But sadly. . . He landed on me.

We both looked at eachother and I blushed.

"Ne ne Sakura you got a little something rriiighhtt here."Sasuke said lowereing himself to my face and licking my lips.I gasped when I heard a _'click!_ sound.

_'Oh again.. . Please tell me that wasn't a camera. . . '_ I thought.

"Hmmmm, now what do we have here?" I heard Tenten say.I tried to get Sasuke to get off me but he just stayed there.

"Sasuke get offa me!"I wispered to smirked.

"Nah, I don't think I will."He said getting up and pulling me with him so I was sitting on his lap. I gasped and tried to get off but he held a tight grip.

"Ne Sakura you got something here too."I heard him say.I felt something wet on my cheek then I heard another '_click!'_ sound.

"AGAIN?"I yelled pushing sasukes face away from mine.

"Oi baka your gonna hurt my face."He said grabbing my wrists and bringing my face to his.I blushed a deep red and glared at smirked.

_'Click!'_

"THAT IS IT!"I yelled.I pushed Sasuke away from me and went towards Tenten holding the camera.

"Now now Saku-chii.. . . . Calm down. . . . .It's not that big a deal" Tenten said backing away.I walked up to backed up with every step I took.

"Hehehe."I laughed evilly.

10 mins later

I sweatdropped.I looked at them.

"Well karaoke?Anyone?"I asked happily.

They all looked at me like I was crazy.I gave them my 'What?Did I do something wrong?' look.  
>I started walking up the stairs and they followed.<p>

"C'mon Naruto no baka!Do I have to drag you everywhere?"I heard Sasuke say irritantly.I laughed under my breath.I could feel his glare going through the back of my head.I laughed louder than all walked up the stairs and into the Game room.

"Ok!Now get into pairs!I'll go get the snacks."I said as I walked out of the room and down the stairs.I walked into the kitchen and felt someone behind me.I turned around and saw Sasuke leaning against the table.I glared at him.

"What do you want?"I said smirked and walked over to me.

"I just want to help!Don't get your panties in a bunch."He told me going into the pantry.I sighed and got the bowls out of the went over to me and poured the chips into the bowls.

"Thanks." I muttered.I wasn't looking but I knew he was rubbed my head.I smiled and got the sodas out of the grabbed the sodas and I got the bowls of went up the stairs and into the were picking songs and were already in groups.

"Oh hey all in groups already so your stuck with Sasuke." Neji said winking.I blushed.

"WHAT!I don't want to sing with this emo freak!" I yelled pointing at him.

"I am not evil you crazy woman!"He yelled we glared at eachother.

"Well Saku-chii looks like your stuck with emo!" Tenten said winking at me like Neji.I twitched.

"I AM NOT EMO!" Sasuke yelled again.

"Were first!"Ino yelled dragging Shikamaru with her to the picked a song and it started playing.

Italics-Ino  
>Bold-Shikamaru<br>Italics and Bold-Both

_Did you think about what I said last night?  
>Knowing you, you probably didn't.<br>I could picture your face on the other side.  
>Completely oblivious.<br>Do you really feel like this love is real?  
>I wish I could join you.<em>

_I'm bored of your love  
>I'm bored of your face<br>I'm bored of your random all  
>over the place attitude<br>I'm bored of you  
><em>_**  
><strong>_**So, I thought about what you said last night  
>Normally I probably wouldn't<br>But something you said kept me up all night  
>I tried to sleep but I just couldn't<br>I hope you still feel like  
>this love is for real<br>'Cause I know that I do**

**I'm in love with your love  
>In love with your face<br>In love with almost everything that you say  
>Yes it's true<br>I'm in love with you**_****_

_I'm bored with your love__**  
><strong>_**(I'm in love with your love)**_**  
><strong>__I'm bored of your face_**  
>(In love with your face)<br>**_I'm bored of your random all__**  
><strong>__over the place attitude__**  
><strong>__I'm bored of you__**  
><strong>_**(I'm in love with you)**_****_

_I wish you put effort in  
>trying to make this new<em>_**  
><strong>_**(I would if you asked me, I'd  
>do anything for you)<strong>_**  
><strong>_**I wish we were strangers**_**  
><strong>__(It's not like we're strangers)__**  
>In all the excitement we'd fall in love<strong>_

_**(Guess that's it then)  
>Can I take you out just this one last time,<br>We could pretend I never met you**_

_Well I'd love to, sounds like a lovely time,  
>But I'm sorry, I just can't let you<br>__**  
><strong>__I'm bored of your love  
>I'm bored of your love<br>I'm up to my neck in this mess and I'm sorry__****_

**I'll remember your love  
>Remember your face<br>When it's over and done it  
>won't quite be the same<br>without you  
>I'll remember you<strong>_**  
>(I'll remember you)<strong>_

_I'll remember your love  
>Remember your face<br>When it's over and done it  
>won't quite be the same<br>without you  
>I'll remember you<em>_**  
>(I'll remember you)<br>I'll remember you  
><strong>_

The song ended and we all sweatdropped.

"Leave it to Shikamaru to pick a song like that..."I said shaking my head.

"Uh-hu" Ino said standing next to me.

"But you guys were good!"Tenten said happily.

"Yeah your voices sync perfectly together!"Hinata said.

"YEAH!BUT HINATA-CHAN AND I ARE BETTER!C'MON HINATA-CHAN!LETS SHOW 'EM!"Naruto yelled dragging a flushed Hinata to the picked the song.

_'Oh no. . . Hinata-chan shouldn't have trusted him to pick the song.'_ I thought sighing.

The music started.

Italics-Hinata  
>Bold-Naruto<br>Italics and Bold-Both

_Picture perfect memories,  
>Scattered all around the floor.<br>Reaching for the phone 'cause,  
>I can't fight it any more.<br>__**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
><strong>__For me it happens all the time. _

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
>Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.<br>And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now. **_

**Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
>Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.<br>**_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.**_**  
>For me it happens all the time.<strong>

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk,  
>And I need you now.<br>Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.  
>And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now. <strong>_

**Oh, whoa**

_**Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all**_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._  
><strong>And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now. <strong>  
><em><strong>And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now. <strong>_  
><em><strong>I just need you now.<strong>_ x2

_Oh baby I need you now._

The music stopped and Tenten had tears in her eyes.

"Oh my God!That was so beautiful!You could hear the emotion in there voices!"Tenten yelled grabbing onto Nejis blushed I winked at him when he looked over at me in patted her head and I saw her blush.I smiled.

"O-oh, no we barely had an emotion."Hinata said blushing.  
>"What are you talking about Hinata-chan!We were awesome!"Naruto yelled slinging his arm over her gasped and blushed a deeper red.<p>

"Ok!Before Hinata-chan faints how about Tenten and Neji go up next?"I said.

"Huh?Oh ok-wait a second. . .Saku-chii...Are you just trying to get out of singing with Sasuke?Hmmm?"She said supsiciously putting her hands on her hips.

"Hehehehe no!Psh!What are you talking about!I have no idea what your talking about!"I said looking away from Tentens peircing eyes.

"Yeah well your lucky I'm in a karaoke mood or else it would be your turn!"She said dragging Neji to the gave me a pleading look.I waved at him with a picked the song and went with Neji.

The music started.  
>Italics-Tenten<br>Bold-Neji  
>Italics and Bold-Both<p>

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
>Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb<br>Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
>until you find it there and lead it back home<em>

**(Wake me up)**  
><em>Wake me up inside<em>  
><strong>(I can't wake up)<strong>  
><em>Wake me up inside<em>  
><strong>(Save me)<strong>  
><em>Call my name and save me from the dark<em>  
><strong>(Wake me up)<strong>  
><em>bid my blood to run<em>  
><strong>(I can't wake up)<strong>  
><em>before I come undone<em>  
><strong>(Save me)<strong>  
><em>save me from the nothing I've become<em>

_now that I know what I'm without  
>you can't just leave me<br>breathe into me and make me real  
>bring me to life<em>

**(Wake me up)**  
><em>Wake me up inside<em>  
><strong>(I can't wake up)<strong>  
><em>Wake me up inside<em>  
><strong>(Save me)<strong>  
><em>call my name and save me from the dark<em>  
><strong>(Wake me up)<strong>  
><em>bid my blood to run<em>  
><strong>(I can't wake up)<strong>  
><em>before I come undone<em>  
><strong>(Save me)<strong>  
><em>save me from the nothing I've become<em>

_Bring me to life_  
><strong>(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)<strong>  
><em>Bring me to life<em>

_frozen inside without your touch  
>Without your love, darling<br>only you are the life among the dead_

**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
>kept in the dark but you were there in front of me<strong>  
><em>I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems<br>got to open my eyes to everything_  
><strong>Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul<br>don't let me die here  
>there must be something more<strong>  
><em>bring me to life<em>

**(Wake me up)**  
><em>Wake me up inside<em>  
><strong>(I can't wake up)<strong>  
><em>Wake me up inside<em>  
><strong>(Save me)<strong>  
><em>call my name and save me from the dark<em>  
><strong>(Wake me up)<strong>  
><em>bid my blood to run<em>  
><strong>(I can't wake up)<strong>  
><em>before I come undone<em>  
><strong>(Save me)<strong>  
><em>save me from the nothing I've become<em>

_(Bring me to life)_  
><strong>I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside <strong>  
><em>(Bring me to life)<em>

The music stopped and Neji was blushing madly.I gasped.

"OMG!Neji I didn't know you could do that with your voice!"I yelled running towards him and squeezing him really tight.

"I feel like I know you better now!"I yelled bringind Tenten into the laughed then became very serious.

"Your turn!"She yelled shoving the mic at me and grabbing Sasuke pushing him towards me.I sweatdropped.

"I'll pick the song!" she yelled.I didn't object knowing she would have done it anyway.

The music started and I gasped.

"TENTEN!WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled at her. She giggled along with everyone else.I looked at Sasuke and he was chuckling.

Italics-Sakura  
>Bold-Sasuke<br>Italics and Bold-Both

_Am I throwing you off?_  
><strong>Nope<strong>  
><em> Didn't think so<em>

**How you doin' young lady  
>That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy<br>You don't have to play about the joke  
>I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke<strong>

_You're looking for a girl that'll treat you right  
>You lookin' for her in the day time with the light<em>  
><strong>You might be the type if I play my cards right<br>I'll find out by the end of the night**__

_You expect me to just let you hit it  
>But will you still respect me if you get it<em>

**All I can do is try, gimme one chance  
>What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand<strong>

**I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent**

_You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
>Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><strong>Promiscuous girl<br>Wherever you are  
>I'm all alone<br>And it's you that I want**

I started dancing in a sexy was towards Sasuke.:P

_Promiscuous boy  
>You already know<br>That I'm all yours  
>What you waiting for?<em>

**Promiscuous girl  
>You're teasing me<br>You know what I want  
>And I got what you need<strong>

_ Promiscuous boy  
>Let's get to the point<br>Cause we're on a roll  
>Are you ready?<em>

_ Roses are red  
>Some diamonds are blue<br>Chivalry is dead  
>But you're still kinda cute<em>

**Hey! I can't keep my mind off you  
>Where you at, do you mind if I come through<strong>

_I'm out of this world come with me to my planet  
>Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?<em>

**They call me Thomas  
>last name Crown<br>Recognize game  
>I'm a lay mine's down<strong>

_ I'm a big girl I can handle myself  
>But if I get lonely I'ma need your help<br>Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health_

**I want you on my team**  
><em>So does everybody else.<em>

**Baby we can keep it on the low  
>Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know<br>If you with it girl I know a place we can go**

_What kind of girl do you take me for?_

_[Chorus]_

**Promiscuous girl  
>Wherever you are<br>I'm all alone  
>And it's you that I want<strong>

_Promiscuous boy  
>You already know<br>That I'm all yours  
>What you waiting for?<em>

**Promiscuous girl  
>You're teasing me<br>You know what I want  
>And I got what you need<strong>

_ Promiscuous boy  
>Let's get to the point<br>Cause we're on a roll  
>Are you ready?<em>

**Don't be mad, don't get mean**  
><em>Don't get mad, don't be mean<em>

**Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean**  
><em> Don't get mad, don't be mean<em>

**Wait! I don't mean no harm  
>I can see you with my t-shirt on<strong>

_I can see you with nothing on  
>feeling on me before you bring that on<em>

**Bring that on**  
><em>You know what I mean<em>

**Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things**

_I'm only trying to get inside your brain  
>To see if you can work me the way you say<em>

**It's OK, it's alright  
>I got something that you gonna like<strong>

_Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash  
>Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash<br>_  
><em>[Chorus]<em>  
><strong>Promiscuous Girl<br>Wherever you are  
>I'm all alone<br>And its you that I want**

_Promiscuous Boy  
>I'm calling your name<br>But you're driving me crazy  
>The way you're making me wait<em>

**Promiscuous Girl  
>You're teasing me<br>You know what I want  
>And I got what you need<strong>

_ Promiscuous Boy  
>We're one in the same<br>So we don't gotta play games no more_

The music stopped and I left my position which was very close to Sasukes face.

Tenten gaped at me."Well you shouldn't have picked that song.I can get pretty into it."

"Not that I'm complaining though, thanks Tenten."Sasuke said smirking I glared at him.

Everyone started laughing."Hey!Guys, guys look!Rock band!"Naruto yelled pointing at the game with instruments.I chuckled and walked towards it.

"Wanna play?" I asked leaning on the drums.

"Hell yeah!"Tenten yelled.

"I call drums!" Ino said running towards the drums.

"I call keyboard!"Hinata yelled.

"I call bass!"Tenten yelled running towards the bass.

"Then I guess I get lead."I said shrugging while grabbing the guitar."You guys can go next k?"They nodded and sat down.

"Hey Sakura-chan, what do we do?"Ino asked me.I thought about it for a second then smiled and picked the song.

The music started and we all prepared our instruments.

**Sakura-**I scraped my knees while I was praying  
>And found a demon in my safest haven<br>Seems like it's getting harder to believe in anything  
>Than just to get lost in all my selfish thoughts<p>

**Hinata**-I wanna know what it'd be like  
>To find perfection in my pride<br>To see nothing in the light  
>I'll turn it off, in all my spite<br>In all my spite, I'll turn it off

**All-**And the worst part is  
>Before it gets any better<br>We're headed for a cliff  
>And in the free fall<br>I will realize I'm better off  
>When I hit the bottom<p>

**Tenten-**The tragedy, it seems unending  
>I'm watching everyone I looked up to break and bending<br>We're taking shortcuts and false solutions  
>Just to come out the hero<p>

**Ino-**Well, I can see behind the curtain  
>(I can see it now)<br>The wheels are cranking, turning  
>It's all wrong, the way we're working<br>Towards a goal that's non-existent  
>It's not existent, but we just keep believing<p>

**All**-And the worst part is  
>Before it gets any better<br>We're headed for a cliff  
>And in the free fall<br>I will realize I'm better off  
>When I hit the bottom<p>

**Tenten&Hinata-**I wanna know what it'd be like  
>To find perfection in my pride<br>To see nothing in the light  
>I'll turn it off, in all my spite<br>In all my spite, I'll turn it off  
>Just turn it off<p>

**Sakura-**Again, again, again

**All-**And the worst part is  
>Before it gets any better<br>We're headed for a cliff  
>And in the free fall<br>I will realize I'm better off  
>When I hit the bottom (x2)<p>

"Hmph!Let's see if you can beat that!"I said sticking my tongue out at them.

They smirked...Well except Naruto who just grinned stupidly.

Naruto-Drums  
>Neji-Keyboard<br>Shikamaru-Bass  
>Sasuke-Lead<p>

The music started.

**Sasuke-**I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
>Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface<br>I don't know what you're expecting of me  
>Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes<p>

**Neji,Shika,Naruto-(**Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
><strong>Sasuke<strong>-Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
><strong>Neji,Shika,Naruto-(<strong>Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

**All-**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
>Become so tired so much more aware<br>I'm becoming this all I want to do  
>Is be more like me and be less like you<p>

**Neji-**Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
>Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control<br>?Cause everything that you thought I would be  
>Has fallen apart right in front of you<p>

**Neji,Shika,Naruto-(**Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
><strong>Shika-<strong>Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
><strong>Neji,Shika,Naruto-(<strong>Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
><strong>Shika-<strong>And every second I waste is more than I can take

**All-**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
>Become so tired so much more aware<br>I'm becoming this all I want to do  
>Is be more like me and be less like you<p>

**Naruto-**And I know I may end up failing too  
>But I know you were just like me<br>With someone disappointed in you

**Shika**-I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
>Become so tired so much more aware<br>I'm becoming this all I want to do  
>Is be more like me and be less like you<p>

**All**-I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
>I'm tired of being what you want me to be<br>I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
>I'm tired of being what you want me to be<p>

The music stopped and they came towards us.

"How was that Sakura?"Sasuke asked smirking.

"Hmph!It's fine." I said.

"So what do we do next?" I asked.

"Well the jacoozi sounds nice." Hinata said.

"Yeah!Thats a great idea!C'mon we can get changed in my room!"I said dragging Hinata up the stairs and the rest of them girls and I went in my room and changed into out bathing suits.

Hinata wore a burnt orange bikini and put her hair down.  
>Ino wore a yellow and black bikini and put her hair up leaving her bangs out.<br>Tenten wore a purple bikini and put her hair in the usual buns.  
>I wore a red top was strapless and had a bow.i also put a red headband.<p>

We walked down the stairs and into the game eyes were on us.I smiled and blushed while the guys stared at us.I could see Neji looking at me and Sasuke glaring at him.I glared at Neji and told him with my eyes to look at Tenten, he looked embarassed then looked at Tenten and blushed deeper.I smiled wider and saw Sasuke staring at me, but he was staring at my face and not my body.I blushed and looked at him,we looked into eachothers eyes and I couldn't help but get lost in them.

"Ahem!Sakura I think you and the girls should get in the jacoozi now."Neji said impatiently.I rolled my eyes and noticed that they werent wearing there swimsuits.

"How come you guys aren't wearing your swimsuits?" I asked pointing at them.

"Well we wanted to play some games so were letting you girls have fun in the jacoozi!"Naruto yelled giving us a thumbs up.

I looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"C'mon Sakura-chan let's go."Ino said pulling me to the we all got in we sighed.

"Ohhh, this feels so good!"Hinata said sinking more into the water.

"Yeah I can just feel the water untangling all my muscles."Ino said.I looked at her.

"'Untangling?'"I looked at me and Tenten started to chuckle under her breath."What?What's so funny?"Ino yelled crossing her arms.

"Oh nothing Ino-chan calm down." Hinata who was now chuckling also blushed and looked away.

The guys were playing video games and were so into it they didn't even notice us.I rolled my eyes.

"Hey!Let's play. . . . . .Drum roll please.. .. . . . TRUTH OR DARE!"Tenten said chuckling darkly.I sweatdropped.

"That's not going to be very interesting considering the guys aren't playing with us."Ino said.

"Yeah but we dont need them!"I said making a 'Pshh' laughed.

"Alright then Ino you go or dare."Tenten said grinning evilly.

"Dare!Hit me baby!"She said clapping her hands put a finger on her chin.

"Ok I dare you to...Kiss Hinata.. . . On the lips."She said crossing her arms.I almost choked.

"WHAT!" The three of us nodded.

"Yep you have to do it or. . . .. . . .You have to run around the block decide."Tenten said grinning.

"She's evil." Hinata and I wispered.

"FINE!" Ino a swift movement her lips were on Hinatas.I gasped and heard other gasps that didn't belong to Tenten.I looked behind me and Naruto and Sasuke were on either sides of me.I sweatdropped and saw Neji and Shikamaru looking over my head.

"YOU PHSYCO BLONDE!YOU BETTER GET OFF MY HINATA-CHAN!"Naruto yelled pointing an angry finger at Ino.

"That is so gay..."Sasuke wipsered in my ear I chuckled.

"So this is what you girls do when were not paying attention.I'd hate to see what would happen if you all were in a room."Shikamaru said shaking his head.I looked at face was red from embarrasment and anger.

"Innoooo!GET OFF OF MY COUSIN SHE IS NOT GAY!I DONT CARE HOW MUCH YOU LIKE HER!"He yelled.

I laughed and Tenten did pulled away from Hinata and glared at Tenten.

"Tenten...I am GOING TO KILL YOU!"She said diving at Tenten trying to drown her.I grabbed Ino and pulled her away before she actually killed Tenten.

"Ok I think we've had enough jacoozi 's get out before we do something even more gay."I said pulling an angry kicking and screaming Ino out of the water.I heard Neji muttering to Tenten.

"Why?Why would you de that Tenten!Your crazy!My cousin is not gay!" He said desperatly while Tenten just walked away with her head held high.I sweatdropped again and saw Hinata was still in the jacoozi with a very shocked look on her face.I let Ino go attack Tenten and went over to Hinata.

"What's wrong hun?" I asked her getting back in and putting my arm around her looked at me.

"If I tell you something do you promise not to tell anyone else?"She said.

"Yes I promise."I told her.

"That was my first kiss."She said.

"Well that doesn't surprise me.I knew already that you didn't kiss anyone before.. . . . . .Except Sai. . .right?I told her looking at her in the nodded.

"He took advantage of thought I was just another one of his toys.I didn't even like him, we weren't even dating."She said shaking.

"It's 's over now ok?I won't let anything happen to you.I promise"I told her sticking out my laughed and linked her pinky with smiled and got out of the jacoozi heading towards the Movie Room.

**PLEASE READ!IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

**A/N Ok if I don't get 10 comments I'm not posting anymore.I am so serious.I have long chapters and there pretty good but I still dont have as much reveiws as I plz comment!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bold-Inner,actions or authors notes.**

_Italics- Thoughts or flashbacks._

_**Bold and italics: Song lyrics**_

Sakura POV

We all walked over into the movie room and sat on the bean bags. I looked over at Neji who was sulking in the corner, I rolled my eyes and walked over to him.

"It was a dare Neji! Get over it!" I said as I dragged him over to the rest of our friends. He started mumbling things like "My cousin is not gay." and "She has brought shame to this family." I sweatdropped and continued to drag him. I sat him next to Tenten and they both blushed looking away. I smirked putting my hands on my hips and looked around the room and saw Naruto and Hinata smiling at eachother. I smiled and looked at Ino, she was smacking Shikamaru I sweatdropped.

'_There going to need some work.' _I thought shaking my head. I looked over at Sasuke who was sitting alone with his eyes closed. I walked over to him and sat down.

"Ugg, go away Naruto." He said annoyed. I glared and smacked him on the head.

"It's Sakura you fool." I said rolling my eyes. He rubbed his head and smirked.

"Well sor-ry your highness." He said bitterly.

I looked at Shikamaru and Ino again ignoring his comment.

_'Even if my matchmaking skills are amazing, it's going to take a while to get them together. I think Ino still likes Sasuke anyway. Ugg, this will take forever.'_ I thought.

**'Well then try and get Sasuke to help you.' **My inner said.

'_You know that's a good idea.' _I thought smiling.

"Saaaakkuurraaa! Hellooo are you theerree? Pay attention you airhead!" Sasuke said waving his hand in front of my face. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the kitchen.

"H-hey!" He yelled as I dragged him. We stayed in the kitchen and I closed the door.

Sasuke looked at me and blushed slightly. "Why are we alone in here?" he asked looking at me warrily. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh grow up idiot. I need your help." I said looking around to make sure nobody was in earshot. He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Hn,the almighty Sakura needs my help?" He said. I looked at him and glared.

"You look so gay when you cross your arms like that. Anyways help me get Ino and Shikamaru together." I said snickering. He glared.

"Now why would I help you after you called me gay?" He said smirking. I groaned and raised my hands in the air dramatically.

"Ok listen. I can tell Shikamaru likes Ino and Ino still likes you. So if we got Ino and Shikamaru together then maybe her feelings for you will go away and go to Shikamaru." I explained quickly in one breath looking him straight in the eyes. He nodded.

"That still isn't a good enough reason." he said walking towards me. I blushed.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked backing up. With every step I took backwards he took forward.

"Why is it you're so hooked on getting Ino to stop liking me?" He asked still walking towards me.

"W-well that's obvious. I know you don't like her and I know she liked Shikamaru a little so I want them both to be happy." I said shakily.

"Oh are you sure that's the reason? And what if I liked Ino?" He said tauntingly. I glared at him and looked away.

"Then I guess they wouldn't need my help now would they?" I said as I walked away from him. He chuckled.

"Ok ok I'll help." he said smiling very tiny. I looked at him and turned my head.

"No. I don't need help from the likes of you." I said angrily. He rolled his eyes

"I was joking Sakura! C'mon dont be so gullible." He said chuckling. I continued to glare at him.

"Whatever."

He came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, I gasped.

"C'mon Sakura-chan...You know you love me. Wanna help them?" He wispered in my ear. I shivered.

**'**_**SASUKE-TEME! CHA-CHA-CHA!'**_ I thought as my inner punched a punching bag.

"Sasuke-kun?" I asked using my sweet voice.

"Yees?" He said.

**BAM!**

He held his face.

"What the hell!" He yelled. I smiled.

"Now listen to my plan." I said.

30 mins later.

"Do you really think that you an get away with that plan?" Sasuke asked me after I explained what I wanted him to do.

I raised my eyebrows. "Yes it will work. And your going to do it whether you want to or not." I said crossing my arms.

He shook his head. "Nope. Not a chance."

I glared. "Ok listen up Sasu_gay _I want to make people HAPPY! And If I'm going to make people HAPPY,then I'm going to need your help! Your making me UN-HAPPY!" I yelled. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"I shall make you HAPPY!" He said. We both started laughing and went back with the others.

Naruto looked up as we walked into the room. "What took you guys so long? Were you doing something nnaauuggghhttyy?" He said raising him eyebrows. Sasuke and I grabbed a pillow and through it at his face at the same time. We laughed and Naruto pouted while Hinata patted his head. I rolled my eyes and went over to sit next to Ino. She looked at me annoyed.

_'What was she doing in there with Sasuke?' _Ino thought. I raised my eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" I asked curiously. She shook her head and focused on the screen. I looked down and began to wonder why she would be mad at me.

'_Did I do something wrong?' _I thought.

**'No you didn't do anything wrong! She's just being bitchy!' **said my inner. I rolled my eyes and stopped the movie.

"Bleh, why did you stop the movie?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"SAKURA-CHAN! I WANT TO WATH A MOOVVIIEE!" Naruto whined while Hinata giggled softly. What she saw in him I will never know.

"Because. Us girls had a fun time playing truth or dare -neji shivers- but you guys didn't get to play." I said with a smirk. Neji raised his eyebrows.

"So help me fucking God if someone dares me to kiss naruto all hell is going to break loose!" He yelled. Tenten rolled her eyes.

"You jinxed it." She said standing up and coming to sit next to me. She patted the spot next to her and Ino sat down not meeting my eyes. I looked down again.

Sasuke noticing this had a worried expression on his face, but he went over and sat next to Ino, who happily started to make a conversation. Shikamaru and neji came over and I started conversing with Shikamaru, much to Ino's dismay.

"Ok ok ok! People let's start the game!" Tenten yelled clapping her hands to get everyone's attention.

"Naruto you go first." I said. Ino and Sasuke were still talking, well Ino was yapping away while Sasuke just gave her an occasional nod or "Hn."

"OK! Hmmmm, Ino truth or dare?" Naruto said. Ino didn't pay attention and kept talking to Sasuke.

"Ino." Naruto said.

"YAP-YAP-YAP-YAP! -Ignore- YAP-YAP-YAP!"

"Ino!"

"YAP-YAP-YAP-YAP! -Ignore- YAP-YAP-YAP!"

"INO YAMANAKA YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A WOMAN YOU BETTER ANSWER ME!"

"...*pause*...YAP-YAP-YAP"

I sighed and threw my pillow at her face, she paused and slowly turned around to face me.

"You wanna go forehead?" She yelled standing up.

"Bring it Pig!"

I was about to go at her when I saw Sasuke hold Ino back by the waist. I felt a slight pain in my chest as I sat back down and started to nibble on some licorice. Tenten looked at me worriedly.

"You ok Saki-chan?" she wispered in my ear. I nodded and grabbed a couple more strips of licorice. Pausing I put the licorice back and grabbed the whole bowl. Tenten sweatdropped and tried to get the bowl out of my hands. I growled at her, and she growled back at me with anger. We starteed fighting over the bowl and before Tenten knew it I was sitting on top of her with the bowl in my hands eating happily. She glared.

"Sakura get off of me!" She yelled angrily kicking her feet. I smiled and shook my head while sticking a piece of licorice in her mouth. She glared at me and started chewing on the licorice. I laughed and got off of her while putting the bowl down.

"Ahem! Anyways we'll skip Ino since she's in her own world right now. So Naruto, choose someone else."

"Ugg, fine. Hinata-chan! Truth or dare?"

"U-um, D-dare?" She asked. Naruto nodded and smiled meniacly.

"I dare you to go on a date with me!" He said blushing. HInata's face turned cherry red and before we knew it she fainted in my lap. I stroked her hair and smiled.

"Naruto, really? You don't have to dare you to do that! She would have gladly done it if you just simply asked her to." I said.

" Yeah I know but that is more embarrasing..." He said blushing. I laughed and felt a dark aura behind me, I slowly turned around and saw Neji looking like he was about to blow up.

"Naruto uzumaki so help me god if you try to pull the moves on her I will .Ass!" He yelled. Naruto stuck his tongue out while picking Hinata up bridal style.

'SHE'S MINE!" He yelled while running around the house.

"NARUTO YOU DIPSHIT! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE WITH MY COUSIN!" He yelled angrily while chasing Naruto. I rolled my eyes and saw Hinata start to wake up. Once she realized what was going on her face flushed and out she went. I sat down and tried to continue the game because it was obvious that Naruto and Neji weren't stopping any time soon.

"So Ten, it's your turn." I said motionging for her to start.

"Ok! Um Sasuke?" He immedialty perked up and looked over here giving us a desperate cry of help.

"Hn?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you like?"

". . . . A girl."

"BAD ANSWER!"

"Well you didnt ask for specifics."

"Ugg fine whatever. Your turn."

He sighed and looked at Ino. "Truth or Dare Yamanaka?" He said emotionlessly.

"Dare."

"I dare you to go and kiss Shikamaru."

". . . . . . *Snore*"~Shikamaru

I sweatdropped while tackling Shikamaru and giving him a noogie. He grunted and started chuckling while asking what was going on.

"Ino's going to kiss you." Tenten said nonchalantly. He immediatly blushed and looked down.

Ino rolled her eyes and crawled over to him while sitting next to him and lightly kissing his lips. Suprisingly he pulled her closer by the waist and she sat on his lap. We all rolled our eyes and Sasuke looked disgusted watching them suck face. I laughed and went over to try and pry Neji off of poor crying Naruto.

"Sasuke calm your butt" I said to Sasuke as he struggled trying to unscramble the rubix cube.

"Sakura my butt is perfectly calm"

"No Sasuke your butts on a rampage right now." I said rolling my eyes.

"No Sakura your on a rampage"

"Your mom was on a rampage last night!" I said laughing. Everyone stared at me and started cracking up.

"God Sakura that's disgusting!" Tenten said through her laughs holding her stomach.

Sasukes eyes twitched. "Sakura your an animal."

"Your mom sounded like an animal last night!" I yelled at him pointing.

Sasuke fell on the floor covering his face with a pillow while everyone cracked up. I jumped on him and laughed while he groaned.


End file.
